Siren's Call
by LittL' MinX
Summary: She's the modern-day siren, but he's no sailor. Their serinum scopuli? Washington DC.
1. Bruise Easily

**Title:**A Siren's Call  
**Seminary:** She's the contemporary siren, but he's no sailor. Their serinum scopuli? Washington DC.  
**Disclamer**: I don't own Gossip Girl or Nathalie Beddingfield's 'I bruise easily'. This storyline however is completely original and therefore completely mine... Ow yeah! Hahaha. Enjoy!

_**My skin is like a map of where my heart has been  
and I can't hide the marks, but it's not a negative thing.  
So I let down my guard, drop my defences, down by my clothes**_

I look at myself in the mirror one last time. My brown hair falls in beautiful glossy curls past my shoulders. I recheck that my cherry red lipstick is still as glossy as it was a few seconds ago and make sure that it doesn't move past my lips. I know that my lip marker usually makes sure of that, but since tonight is not the night for it to fail at it's purpose, I check again. I pull at the hem of my cobalt blue cocktail dress in a desperate attempt to lengthen it. I know it's useless, but that doesn't keep me from trying. I adjust the neckline, push my smallish boobs up, trying to make them look bigger in my already super-push-up bra. '_It's useless' _my mind scolds at me. Deep down I know it is but I'm not sure I'm ready to admit to that fact.

Deciding that enough is enough I step out of the lady's room at Bourbon and reclaim my seat at the bar, where my single malt awaits me. I was afraid that ordering a fruity cocktail would make me stand out, so I went along with the house specialty. Diana made sure I understood the rules of the game I was about to play.

"You need to blend in and yet stand out." I remember her exact words. Being early was not done in this line of work. You might create awkward situations for the client, and yet I found myself being ten minutes early. It's not in my nature to be late for anything, ever. I make the mental note that I really should to work on that, if I want to impress Diana and keep this job. That's what it is to me a J. O. B, a job. Others might prefer working 40 hours a week doing some lame 9 to 5 job at minimum wage, I chose this instead. Well I kind of had to if I wanted to keep up my way of life.

While my eyes take in the spectacular Christmas decorations, my mind takes me on a trip down memory lane. I've been bred and groomed to be an upper class girl and I was one, until my father got arrested for fraud and the FBI froze our bank accounts. All of them. My mother decided to divorce my father then and there, with the hope of being able to claim her part of the Waldorf wealth, she got half of the dept instead since they never signed a pre nuptial. Six months later my mother sold the estate and her business to free us out of those shark loans. We are now living in a middle class apartment with a street name that doesn't end with avenue. I used my thrust fund, or what remained of it to keep up my style in life. About two weeks ago, when I was down to my last thousand dollars, it was then that I realised I needed to start looking for a job that would help me support my life style. I came to the conclusion that there was only one job who could do that. Once I realised that this, me sitting here patiently – well not so much today - awaiting a client in a bar, could guarantee me that, my decision was made. On one condition, I was going to be a high class girl. From now on I was going to be someone else a few times a week.

- xoxo -

_Last Monday._

_My legs felt wobbly as I walked up the stairs of the gorgeous brownstone. I push the doorbell and a buzzer opened the door that would bring me to the office. I had a 9 o' clock appointment with the Lady of the house: Diana Pain. I took a deep breath, made the mental note to calm myself down, hold my chin high and shine. If I was going to do this, I was going to do it right._

_I had done my research and Diana Pain's select services delivered high end class girls to the most prestigious and wealthy men in Washington. I was able to get myself an appointment and was awaiting my job interview. I never expected to actually have to go on an interview for this kind of job. But then again it's no common whore house._

_A gorgeous redhead welcomed me with a warm smile and takes me to a private waiting area around the corner. I still an see the front desk, but any given passenger won't be able to see me squirm while waiting. "Miss Pain's meeting is running a bit late. Could I offer you a cup of coffee while you wait?"_

"_That would be kind, thank you." I smile while I shake my winter coat off my shoulders, fold it and lay it neatly on the chair beside me._

_She eyes me from head to toe, before she returns my smile. I secretly hope I passed the first test already. She returns moments later with a steaming cup of coffee on a plate accompanied by a bag of brown and a bag of white sugar, a skinned milk and a creamed milk and an assortment of biscuits on the side. I decide on the brown sugar because it's more healthy and half a portion of the skinned milk. The cookies look alluring, but I decide against sampling them. I'm pretty sure that the cookies are in fact a test. _

_They made me wait ten minutes on the spot. I was just putting down my cup on it's plate as one of the dark oak doors opens and reveal a woman in a spandex style dress._

_I stand up as she walks over to the reception desk, ordering the cute redhead around, before she turns to face me. _

"_Good morning." The woman greeted me as she approached me with her hand extended. I took it and give it a firm shake. Making the mental note not to squeeze too hard and yet hard enough. "I'm Diana Pain. I hope you didn't have to wait too long."_

"_No. It's fine." I reassure her. "I'm Blair." _

"_Waldorf." She finished off for me. "I know exactly who you are."_

_I pick up my winter coat and Birkin bag and followed her into her office. She closed the door behind me and offered me a seat in one of the two luxurious chairs in front of her desk._

"_What brings you here Blair?" She wondered while she took her own seat._

"_I'm here because I want to be a part of you service." I tried to answer without a shaky voice._

"_A delicate flower like yourself?"_

_I gave her no response. My initial reaction was to say I'm no delicate flower, but luckily realise that my reputation must have outran me once again. "Perhaps I'm not as delicate as they claim me to be."_

"_True." Diana smirked at my response and the little devil on my shoulder started doing her little victory dance already. "Do you know what the job means?" She wondered next._

"_I know it is mainly about sex." I started, before I stayed silent for a few seconds until I rearranged the thoughts in my head, but she started talking first. _

"_I expect both beauty and brains from my girls. I know both those requirements are not issue with you."_

_I nod in agreement. Well I agreed about the brains part, I'm no ugly duckling, but no supermodel either. _

"_You've had the perfect upbringing, perfect grades and your innocent reputation, as I have earlier pointed out, make you the perfect candidate for marriage in the high circles."_

"_True, but the elite find my father's prison sentence un-overlook-able."_

"_And yet you are prepared to be the secret mistress for many of those elite men."_

"_I find it personally a poring when some waists my time, so yes. I am. Otherwise we would not be having this conversation."_

"_Okay then." Diana answered. "Let's talks business."_

_I nodded in agreement as she started to explain the rules to me. _

"_First off. You are no hooker. You are an escort girl. That means you will never ever receive cash payments from clients. All money goes through this agency, as well as the appointment making." Diana starts to explain. "Second, when a client books you it will be at least for 12 hours or 72 at the most. They feed you and they put clothes on your dainty back if they want to take you out to a social event, take you along on business trips and so. They are required to give you a separate place to sleep if they book you for a long period of time."_

_I nod and smile, taking it all in. I like sex, money and a rich lifestyle. This is going to be a piece of cake. _

_"You can get 2 days off once you build up a full client book. You are aware that these men could take you to events where you are mist likely to run into someone you know. Make sure you get your details worked out with your client." _

_I think about it for a second. I am well aware of that fact and once my mother figures it all out, she is most defiantly going to freak, but I'm planning to take this one hurdle at a time, truly wishing that their won't be much hurdles on my path. Once I spotted Miss Pain trying to read my face, I become aware of the fact that she expects me to respond. "I know," I state "and frankly I don't care. There is nothing left for me to lose." _

_"Ok then. Onto the next topic: what's your age limit?"_

_Diana's question startled me for a second. "Well they must be legal." I responded, not knowing how to answer that particular question, really._

_"Our youngest client is 18, the oldest is 75." _

_I scrunch my nose at the thought of a grandpa hovering over me. _

_"That's what I figured." Diana smiles politely. "Tell, what's the oldest you are willing to go?"_

_"Perhaps around 45?" My answer really came out more a question than a statement._

_"Very well. And what about your sexual boundaries?"_

_"My..."_

_Diana smirked at my sudden loss for words. "You are going to have to get a costumed with these topics." I think she joked, but I'm not entirely sure about that fact. At this point I'm simply praying I didn't just completely blew it._

_I made sure I had my act together before I opened my mouth to speak again. "I'm no fan of torture or pain. So sm is off limits, as well as my ass."_

_"It is noted in your profile. We won't set you up with clients who have a known preference for those sexual acts."_

_The remainder of the conversation is merely all paperwork, dates I already know I want to save, planning monthly doctors appointments, my medical file, social security number and the signing of my contract. As I put my autograph down I realise I'm signing away soul to the devil._

_"Before I can put the final touches to your profile, I need one more thing: your cover name..."_

_"Audrey." Blair smiles. "I want to be Audrey."_

- xoxo -

Well, here I sit as Audrey. Not that she is that much different from Blair. Perhaps she's a bit more daring than I am. The amazing thing is, I can turn her into anyone I want her to be, or the client, for that matter. As I take another small sip of my beverage I here 'Have yourself a merry little Christmas' roll off the speakers. Bourbon slowly starts to fill up around the time he's about to arrive.

The annoying part of this particular part of the night, is the fact that I'm sitting here waiting for someone and I don't know who. Diana told me I was planned to meet him here at 9pm. It's 9.05 and I'm still waiting. He could be in this bar right now, enjoying his bourbon while he watches me squirm, while i am at loss who too look for. Diana gave me no name, no description, nothing.

And yet I know something about him. I smile as my mind takes me back 2 days.

_Every three weeks Diana scheduled me for a beauty moment. When I walked up to the beauty parlour I could not believe she had gotten me an appointment at the most exclusive beauty salon in Washington. Not even my mother could get an appointment this last minute at Giuliani's. I'm talking about the time we were rich, of course._

_Diana send me along with Georgina Sparks, one of her top girls. Georgina looks like me, but then again she doesn't. Her eyes are blue while mine are brown and she's edgier around the edges, even when polished. We had been talking about every light topic anyone could imagine: the weather, celebrity gossip, nail polish colours, fashion, ect. So I knew that the topic of my professional deflowering would not be far off..._

_"I overheard Diana making your first appointment." She started out of the blue, we were discussing Birkin bags, seconds ago._

_"You did?" I'm sure that came out a whole lot squeakier then I intended._

_Georgina gave me a smile, obviously she caught my high pitch response. "You don't have to worry." Her attempt to reassure me made me only more nervous. It showed as I shifted uncomfortably in my chair. The beauty specialist cursed at my sudden, and for her uncalculated, movement._

_"Do you know who it is?" I asked her, what my mind really wondered was this: has she slept with him?_

_"She must have high expectations for you, Blair." Georgina gave me a another smile. "Diana only lets him have a taste of the girls who she believes are here to stay."_

_My mind took a while to process all of that. So Diana believed in me. _

_"Tell me about him." I almost demanded._

_Georgina smiled at my sudden eagerness. "I can't give you any details. But I can tell you this much: we girls at the office have a nickname for him: the cherry picker."_

-xoxo-

When 9.15 rolls around I decide to go against the rules of only one alcoholic beverage a night. I'm sure many of the other girls break that rule. I'm not quite sure that breaking the rule on my first night is actually a good idea, but what the hell. The fact that I am meeting 'the cherry picker' here is actually more frightening than reassuring. Since Georgina refused to give me a name I was unable to do any form of online research. Not that I believe my first ever client would be someone known around the Washington Community, but I could at least have attempted to search the name on Facebook or twitter in the hope of seeing any picture so I know who I'm supposed to meet. I check my wrist watch and realise that my thinking made another five minutes pass and that the man obviously doesn't own a watch or perhaps has no sense of time.

The bartender flirts with me while he serves me my drink. The young man, probably has no idea who or what I am, and I relish in the anonymity. I swirl my seat around and as my eyes land on the door a gorgeous man walks in. My eyes connect with his and I feel an electric wave rush through my body. This amber eyes are so intense it feels like he's mesmerizing me from afar. I whimper when he pulls his eyes away from mine. I don't know how long I have been staring at him, but at this point I really don't care. His eyes burn me as they rake over my body in that certain slow, lustful way. I lick my bottom lip in anticipation. Could it be him? _Please let it be him. _

My blood is rushing through my veins, desperately trying to go any faster when my mind wonders: will he walk over to me? My breath hitches in my throat when I see him scan the crowd, as if he's looking for someone. My heart jumps at the realisation that this gorgeous man in my client. I throw him a coy smile, that he returns by a nod if his head, accompanied by a slight raise of the corner of his mouth. Oh those lips, those full gorgeous lips. They taunt me. My heart falls into the pit of my stomach when I see him walk away to the other side of the bar and not towards me. He sits down at the far end of the bar. He takes off his long winter coat, only to reveal he is dressed in a perfectly tailored business suit, with a bowie. I have always preferred a man in a bow tie over a plane tie. I turn my chair around and feel like a fool. Anyone will be ugly compared to him right now. _Stupid woman!_

I stare at my drink. Perhaps I should just get the hell out of here. No harm to my reputation has been done, my mother won't have to suffer through that heart attack, I'm pretty sure she'll have once she finds out my new line if work.

I stare at the brown liquor in front of me, I slowly spin the glass around, swirling the bourbon around in the glass, barely containing it with the glass. As I look up I find his seat empty. Oh great, on top of the fact that he rejected me, he also bolted. I glance down at my watch again and it's 9.30 pm. At the realisation that i have been stood up, I throw by scotch back. I cringe a bit as the burning feeling in my throat hits me.

"Slow down there, gorgeous." I here someone muse on my left. I slowly turn my head around and there he is, standing within arms length of me. The first thing I see are his gorgeous amber eyes. And I just stare, I stare into his deep amber coloured pools. If his eyes were bourbon, I would be drunk by now. The next thing I notice is his smirk and realisation hits me that I've been staring, as in really staring at him. The whole vixen act I had prepared and rehearsed has flown out the window.

"How about another drink?" My gorgeous man offers.

And I am back to doubting, when ether or not he knows who or what I am and when ether or not he is in fact the client I'm waiting on. If that man appears now, I will get burned on both ends. As his eyes connect with mine all worries disappear and I give him a coy smile before i reply: "Yes."

"two more." He orders the bartender around, who barely dares to look at me now. For a moment I wonder what's up with that, but his deep voice drowns my thoughts. "Tell me your name gorgeous."

I take a sip of my drink before I answer him, a naughty smile plays on my lips when I found the perfect answer. It will clear a few things up. "I thought you were told that part of information."

He smirks at my response. My insides clenge at the conformation that he is indeed my client and he is gorgeous! Yay for me. My inner goddess is jumping up and down with glee. His eyes are burning me and I look away for a moment, taking another sip. When our gazes reconnect the look in his eyes has changed, for the better I guess. I'm sure I'm going to find out when ether my gut was right or not. His eye colour has darkened, but the slight raise of his eyebrow reveals he's amused by me.

"I was." He smirks. "But that doesn't mean we should skip the proper introductions..."

"That would be impolite."

"Yes, it would be." He keeps smirking at me while his eyes rake over my thin body. I'm pretty sure my clothes are about to disappear any moment.

"I'm Audrey." I put my hand out, he takes it and slowly raises it to his lips, kissing one of the knuckles gently.

"That's a good one. Nothing like the usual flower or perfume based names."

I'm startled for a moment. He knows it's not my real name. Now what?!

"I know you are special gorgeous." I'm sure he's deliberately not using my fake name. About a dozen questions go through my mind. How come he knows so much about me and I know little to nothing about him, other than the fact that my body is ready to jump him. I even haven't gotten around to asking him for his name. "I know, because I only do special, and i get a special treatment in return."

_Special treatment?_ My mind immediately wonders.

"So why don't you continue."

"I'm Blair."

"I'm Chuck Bass." Immediately I know who he is, he smirks as he watches the realisation sink in with me. He's rich, filthy rich, multi millionaire, if not billionaire. He is a real-estate tycoon, who owns a chain of exclusive 'Empire' hotels around the world, clubs, bars. You name it he owns it. He's made his first hotel 'The Empire' in New York his home, but apparently he comes out to DC once in a while.

"What brings you here mister Bass?"

"You."

"Although I would find that very flattering, you coming to DC just to see me, I know it's not true. Don't underestimate me, mister Bass."

"Call me Chuck and I promise I won't."

"Good." I smile. "So tell me, Chuck. What kind of business brings you here?"

"I've had back to back meetings all day long." He sighs. "I would rather to talk about you."

"Why?" I wonder. "You probably had me background checked, so you know every detail of my life, while I know absolutely nothing about you."

"I live a very public life, miss Waldorf." I shake my head at his use of my last name, only to confirm that indeed he had me background checked.

"There must be more to you than your reputation..."

"I could say the same thing about you. That folder on my desk is to me what my reputation is to you."

"So it's a folder now."

"I have the tendency to do things thoroughly."

I know he's talking about the background check but somehow I can't keep my imagination in check and wonder when ether or not he is referring to something totally different. My thoughts make me blush, not much, but just enough to burn through my make-up.

He takes a step closer and his musk smell fills my nostrils.  
"Do you like it when men do things thoroughly?" He wonders.

I try my best not to let my mouth fall open because I can not believe he just asked me that. My inner goddess is doing a victory dance, before she starts scolding at me: _'answer him you silly goose! One word, three letters.' _"Yes" I hear myself say in a throaty tone.

_**Anyone who can touch you, can hurt you or heal you.  
Anyone who can reach you, can love you or leave you.**_

_AN: My new year's resolution? Starting a new story…  
I'm kind of nervous to read your reactions on this.  
I hope you will welcome it with open arm just like you did with 'The thin line between business and pleasure' and 'Butter'.  
It's an idea that has haunted my mind for a while now and I just needed to get it out of there,  
because it was blocking my creative thinking on my other stories. So I wrote it down and decided to upload it right away... ^^  
Leave me kind things if you want to see this story continued…_

_Happy 2013! D._


	2. Futuristic Lover

_**Title: A siren's call**_

_**Summary: She's the contemporary siren, but he's no sailor. Their serinum scopuli? Washington DC.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gossip Girl or it's characters, as well as the borrowed lyrics they are not originally mine...**_

* * *

_**You're so hypnotizing  
**__**Your touch magnetizing  
**__**Feels like I am floating  
**__**Leaves my body glowing**_

About 25 minutes ago we were sitting at the bar, talking about everything and nothing, just some playful banter as witty remarks were thrown black and forth. I didn't get the chance to enjoy our relaxed conversation for long because soon enough it got interrupted by the ringing sound of his cell phone; he excused himself, like a true gentleman would and moved away from me. By the change of his posture and tone of voice I soon noticed it wasn't a happy conversation, once he started throwing numbers around I realized it was a business call. I couldn't resist not checking him out. His suit was perfectly tailored; it clung to his body in all the right places, showing off his obvious muscular v-shaped back and slim waist. He was tall and just my type with his dark hair and amber eyes. In that moment I realized I was staring into his dark bourbon coloured pools. He must have turned around somewhere between me checking out his ass and fantasizing about his eyes. I was busted. I gave him a shy smile and my cheeks reddened. He gave me a smug smile in return.

He sauntered over to me in the most predatorily, sexual way. I froze on the spot, my breath was caught in my throat once more this evening and I waited. I waited until he would reach me and ravish me. If he wanted to take me here and now on top of this bar I would not have objected. My inner goddess was doing a sultry dance in my mind at the enchanting thought and I could feel this vixen-like state of mind hit me. The look in my eyes must have changed, because when I threw him a small smile he raised one of his perfect eyebrows. I realised there and then that I had lost my inner battle between nice and sweet or dirty and naughty. Apparently, my inner goddess had won by the pleased look on his face. His darkened eyes held this devilish gleam and I wondered if perhaps she had an ally in him.

"Charles? Are you still there?" I hear a female voice wonder out of the speaker of his phone, only then I realised his phone was still connected.

"I'm still here." He responds and my inner goddess stills her little dance on the spot. She glares at him; I can't help it and tag along. I feel this wave of jealousy hit me, and it's hitting me hard. I turn myself away from him and throw the remainder of my drink back. I'm thinking once more about the fact that I could just walk out of this door and no harm would be caused to my reputation or my life and I would be able to prevent a very high hospital bill for the medical care my mother will need in the mental ward, once she connects all the dots that possibly could be my new life. If I go through with the plans that lay out in front of me. The moment I realise my flight responce has crumbled my fight responce to the ground, I take a look to my left and to my right. Mister Bass is nowhere in sight. 'If you want to run, run now. My own mind shouts: go go go!'

I slide from the bar stool as gracefully as possible can in my short dress and Steve Madden heels. I pick up my purse and take a step back. I feel my back making contact with something, or someone, because I can hear that person breath behind me. Before I can even start to apologise for my stupid behaviour, I smell him. His musk scent fills my nostrils and I smile. That man smells so good it does strange things with my body.

'How will I talk myself out of it?' I wonder next when I realise I was actually on my way out until he literally stopped me.

"Hold on." I hear him say in his business-like tone.

The woman on the other side starts to complain immediately. "Charles! What are you doing over there? Are you in company?" I can hear her wonder. My mind drifts off in a very unwelcomed direction: does he have a girlfriend? 'No, don't go there!' my own mind warns me. 'We made a pact never to go down that road. You closed that door and threw the key away remember?' I know he's not married because of 2 reasons: one he isn't wearing a wedding band and two there were no recent articles published about him that mentioned his name and a wedding party in the same headline. And as far as I know he's still on the number one spot of the most eligible bachelor list. He chooses that moment to muse a seductive "don't go" into my ear. I bite my bottom lip hard at his words, which are neither a plea nor a demand. I capture his eyes in the mirror wand behind the bar and our sexual chemistry is hanging like cloud of smoke in the air. His lips hover over the side of my neck, so close I can feel his hot breath against my skin. This torture is killing me; I want to feel his lips on my skin. He's making my skin itch and burn and he hasn't touched me properly yet. My inner goddess is franticly jumping up down and chanting _'yes yes yes'_ at his torture and I hate her right now, but I sit back down anyway.

He signals the bartender to refill our glasses once more, and I make the mental note that this is my last one if I want to make a descent impression on this man. He however has not moved from behind me, our eyes reconnect in the mirror of the bar. He pulls my eyes down with his as he bends down towards my ear again. The sight is turning me on even more than I already am.

"Jealousy isn't a welcomed quality in this business, Miss Waldorf." He muses into my ear while he keeps our eyes connected. I turn cherry red on the spot. Franticly, my mind tries to come up with any kind of excuse, but finds none. He smirks as I remain speachless." However, it shows off your passionate side," He continues: "I'm looking forward on exploring that side with you later."

I gasp at this blunt suggestion. My inner goddess is doing back flips due to her excitement of what's to come. The bartender whom just had approached us with our refills, looks at us with big eyes, he must have overheard Chuck's last sentence. I catch the remainder of a glare Chuck gave the bartender, who was eyeing me apparently a bit too enthusiastically. The man keeps his eyes down and hurries away from us. I mighty have a jealous streak, but he clearly has possessivess issues.

"Charles! This is outrageous and no way to treat your mother..." He chuckles at the mad woman shouting through the phone. The proclamation of that last word even shuts up my inner goddess for a moment. 'I was jealous of his mother...'

He picks up the phone with a smile. "You always forget the step-part Lily." Chuck counters playfully. "I was momentarily distracted." He continues throwing a meaningful glance my way. He takes a golden card out of his breast pocket and slides it over to me on the wooden bar. Our hands brush gently against each other when I take it out of his hand, accepting his invitation. I slid the shiny golden card into my purse.

"I have to finish this phone call, but I'll meet you there." He apologises, before referring to the room. I give him a small nod accompanied with a smile. He returns a smug smile and adds: "I left you a present on the bed."

I slide of the bar stool gracefully, decide to leave my new drink untouched and make my way into the adjoined hotel through a set of large and dark wooden doors. I take the card out of my purse and start looking for a room number, but can not find one. There's only a Cali graphed P engraved into the card that is obviously the room key. I'm wondering when ether or not to ask directions at the reception desk, but when I realise they could ask me where and how I got it I would probably turn cherry red and they would know something is up. So I stroll over to the elevator instead, once inside I look at the many buttons and as I try t decide on which one to push I notice that same Cali graphed p in the top button. I push the button and the display asks me for my key card. I slide it into the slot and the elevator door closes. The display lights up again: "Welcome, Mister Bass."

I smirk and enjoy my ride up. It's been a while since I have been able to stay the night in a penthouse. I'm particularly exited about this sleep over...

* * *

The elevator doors open and I wander around the big empty penthouse in silence, taking in the grandeur of it all and I realise I have really missed this. The view out into the city skyline makes you feel like you are on top of the world. I take my time to wander around the kitchen, touching the marble counter top, before taking a glass of the shelve and I help myself to a bit of chilled water. I wander off to the living area and enjoy the sight of the large Christmas tree that has been set up, before I wander off to the study next. There's a second bedroom available, just like the contract demands, but I don't see any gift lying on the perfectly made bed. So I walk back out until I find the very large master bedroom, in the middle of the room stands a king size bed and it's looking out over the city. I can see Capital Hill from here, and it doesn't look that small either. I turn around to take in the room and that's when I spot the gift box on the bed. The white and light pink striped Victoria secret box is finished of with a black ribbon. I slide the ribbon carefully off the box. A handwritten card greets me:

_I look forward to unwrapping you._

_CB_

My insides cling at the thought and my inner goddess is jumping up and down with glee. I unfold the paper inside the box and am greeted with the sight of a cherry red lingerie set. I'm not sure when ether the colour of the set is a referral to his nickname and to the fact that he's going to pick my professional cherry tonight. I make my way into the bathroom and change into the bustier bra and skimpy red bottom. For a moment I'm surprised that it fits me perfectly and I wonder how. My mind goes back to my conversation with Diana and I now realise why she needed all my measurements. In that moment I figured it was just to pressure me to keep my body into shape. But now I know better of course. My inner goddess has the nerve to laugh at me. I give her a mental slap on the wrists. She glares at me and strikes back by treating to unleashing all my insecurity's. She and I both know that if she dares to do that I throw my coat on and that I'm out of here. While she pouts I diverse myself by lighting all the candles that have been set up in the room. Once finished I sit down upon the very soft cover of the bed, Egyptian cotton for sure. I sit and wait, wait for him to appear...

I don't know how much time has passed, but it feels like a very long time until I hear footsteps on the floor. I stare out into the Washington skyline. He stills in the doorframe and looks at me. I can feel his eyes on my skin and I turn my head to face him. For the first time that evening I feel exposed and naked, while I'm technically still dressed. I can see him lick his lips and eye me appreciatively while he slowly walks over. The warmth of the fireplace felt comfortable seconds ago, now I feel the need to open a window and let the suffocating warmth out.

"What took you so long?" I wonder.

"If you thought that was long, you have no idea what you are in for..." Chuck muses, slowly taking of his jacket. He places a knee onto the bed and leans towards me. He's about to capture my lips when I speak up: "No kissing. It's too intimate."

"That wasn't mentioned in your boundaries." He answers, brushing his lips against mine, making them yarn and burn with anticipation for his touch.

"Everything we are about to do is intimate. You are going to scream out my name as I make your body shudder when you climax." Chuck replies, still so close. He's supporting himself on his arms and his right thumb is in contact with my left thigh. He gently brushes against it. "I can respect your other wishes, but kisses are included with me."

I stare into his eyes as he speaks to me and by the time he's finished with his sentence I drowned in his eyes, his gentle touch against my thigh pushed me over and I nod 'yes'.

_Good girl. _My inner goddess complements me and at the same time Chuck captures my lips with his in a kiss that is so gentle and, sweet is not the right word with him, but there is no better way to describe it, that I'm totally blown away by it. He moves forward, I let myself fall back onto the covers. I sigh when his lips make contact with a spot on my neck. I can feel him smile against my skin. "You smell so good." He muses against my skin.

The way his body pushes down my own into the soft mattress is comforting and freighting. My mind goes back to the comforting side of things when he continues his ministrations against my neck. His lips touch every inch of my throat and neck in a kiss. I push my head back when he hits that one spot, the spot that makes my eyes roll into the back of my head and that has my inner goddess rub her hands in excitement. That one spot that turns me into the vamp I know I can be. I bit my lip hard in an attempt to stop this wave that is about to hit me and will not only cloud my vision, but will unleash the vixen I keep locked up inside of me. Her passionate spontaneous side doesn't go well with my cold controlling style of life. Of course that man would be able to find the treasure map and my inner goddess was more than happy to assist him in his search of the key. She guided him right to it, with every gasp, sigh and moan that slipped past my lips at this ministrations. She gave him a path of sounds to follow and he appears to be a very good listener.

On the count of one, two, three I use my own body to roll him over and I know she's free. I take his hands and push them into the mattress above his head, he eyes me with hungry eyes and a smirk that makes me want to ravish him. It doesn't take me much directions to find his soft spot. His moans and groans are delightful pleasurable sounds. As I rip open his shirt I get the first gasp to leave his lips. I rub my hands against his with chest hair clad chest. Even that is perfectly groomed and I like it. In that moment i feel myself being thrown against the mantras.

"That was a 500 dollar shirt." He growls at me.

"What can I say... I'm not the patient kind." I smirk, taunting him with my eyes. He licks his bottom lip in anticipation and I can tell by the way he's looking at me he's deciding on his approach. Within seconds his hands are all over my body, roaming around. He moves one hand to my back and in one swift and well practiced movement, my bra is loose and discarded somewhere in the room.

"Perhaps we should renegotiate the whole boundary thing, because I feel like spanking you right now…"

I gasp at his blunt suggestion and somehow it turns me on. I shake myself back to reality and realise that this is not to time to push my boundaries. I allowed him to kiss me on the lips, something I swore would only be reserved for a boyfriend-material-kind-of-guy and never ever a client. _'Let's continue while we're at it.'_ My inner goddess suggest, but I stand my ground against both of them. " A skilled man like yourself, must know how to punish me without having to spank me…"

I can see the fire being lit in his eyes at my words. He traces the tip of his finger against my skin, from my chin down along my throat, in between the valley of my rather small-ish breasts, across my belly down to my core. "You have no idea." He says while his finger rubs circles on my skimpy panties in the right spot. I open my mouth to respond, but only a strangled moan comes out. He kisses me there, licking me gently and slightly sucking on the lace material and my skin in the process. Before his mouth soon travels up my skin again, he takes my panties and pulls them down and takes a minute to look at me in all my naked glory. He unbuckles his belt and pushes his pants down. I can see his large and fully erect member trapped away in his Gucci underwear. I gently bite the inside of my lip at the sight. He follows my line of view and smirks before pushing his underwear down as well as he hovers over me once more. He licks his lips before he continues his way up, his hands and mouth are all over my body. He stops to pay special attention to one of my pert nipples with is mouth, while his hand massages my breast. Now that he's decently within reach again, my own hands roam against the skin of his back and around the back of his head. He stops his way up at my lips as he captures them in a breathtaking and heart racing kiss before I can utter a single word I feel the tip of him against my entrance.

My eyes fly open at the realisation that we are not playing safe.

"In the right corner of the top drawer of the nightstand." He muses against my ear and I relax again. It could as well have been another part in his special treatment deal he has with Diana. But I'm glad it's not. He rips the foil open with his teeth and I soon feel his tip inside of me and he pushes until I can take him completely in. My insides stretch and I try to relax as much as possible when he stills inside of me so I can adjust to the tight feeling inside of me. He pulls out in the same slow way he entered me, torturing me like he promised he would. As he enters me again it is still so tight, too tight perhaps because I can already feel that pleasurable feeling slowly building inside of me, as he hits that right spot. "God, you're tight." He muses in a throatily moan.

After that he slowly builds up speed. He never stops kissing me. If his lips are not on mine, he's kissing around my throat or nibbling away on my earlobe. I feel my orgasm building up and I know I'm not far off. As my eyes are about to roll in the back of my head and I am ready to let myself slip over the edge, he stops his trusts. My eyes fly open as I fall down, but not in a good way and I see him smirk at me.

"Not yet, beautiful."

I groan with desperation and my inner goddess is furious with him. She stomping around my mind like a toddler with a tantrum, who just had her candy taken away. I'm sure this is payback for his pink pinstriped dress shirt, no doubt about it. Yet, he doesn't make me fall back all the way down, somewhere along the way of my fall he picks me up and brings me up again and I moan with pleasure. He repeats this over and over, every time he catches me sooner and with every turn I feel a bigger orgasm building up inside of me. I'm desperately craving a release and this is indeed torture, but in the most pleasurable way I have ever experienced.

I try to keep silent while my orgasm is building up, trying not to give it away. In my attempt to outsmart him this time around I start biting the inside of my lip in an attempt to silence myself when I feel another moan starting to form in the back of my throat. I'm biting down so hard that I get taste of iron in my mouth.

"Let it out..." He muses in my ear and a moan intertwined with his name follows suit, as I am on the edge again. He doesn't still this time, keeps up the pace and locks his lips on that sweet spot in my neck again instead. I feel like I'm on top of the world and I know it will be a sweet fall back down. "Oh Chuck!" I moan as I begin my free fall, my eyes roll back as my insides tighten around him and he let's out a pleasured sigh at the feeling. Once I regain awareness and the ability to move I turn us over and ride him for all he's worth, until he is moaning my name in pleasure and delight.

_**Your kiss is cosmic  
Every move magic  
They say be afraid  
You're not like the others  
Futuristic Lover…**_

* * *

_AN__: As the first exited reviews started rolling in I was convinced to continue it.  
16 reviews, 18 followers and 12 favourite's later I finally finished the second chapter.  
It was quite the challenge to write this, believe me.  
First off, I don't think of myself as the best smut writer and yet I decide to write a story that will contain more smut then all my other stories bombined.  
A crazy storyline that keeps hunting you will do that to ya,  
so be kind to me and let me know what you think... All constructive comments are welcomed!_

_Second, I'm experiencing, as this story is still in it's build up, that it is much more confronting for me to write this in Blair's point of view, as Blair, because I'm writing this completely in I-form, then when you are telling a tale about them when you use he or she. Because this is an completely original story I really have to think about how that would make me feel and what would I think in order to really describe it. It take a lot of energy to write this, that's the point I'm trying to get so many emotions across, as she is new to this whole profession. It's an intenser kind of energy then with my other stories. _

_I'm sharing this with you because I hope you realise that I'm putting a part of my soul into this, this is intense.  
The other ones are much more relaxing to write, but I enjoy writing them all equally as much! _

_TO: Melania89, BellaB2010, Chairytale Ending, SecretGG, Megumi,  
LaApatrida, Cat8000, Stella.1989, Manhattanacmxoxo, ,  
Guest, cascia, sunshineboogie, Dimples84, Rf, _

_I say thank you for reviewing to you all and for sharing you excitement with me!  
It is thanks to all of you that this chapter is out.  
A special thanks to sunshineboogie for giving me the encouraging words  
that I needed about 24 hours ago to push through my limits and write down what's hidden inside my, apparently wicked, mind._

_Do you want to see your name here? Leave me something in the box below!_

_XOXO, D._


	3. Scandalous

**Title:**A Siren's Call  
**Seminary:** She's the contemporary siren, but he's no sailor. Their serinum scopuli? Washington DC.  
**Disclamer**: I don't own Gossip Girl. This storyline however is completely original and therefore completely mine... Ow yeah! Hahaha. Enjoy!

* * *

_**You're dangerous  
The way you move  
So scandalous  
**_

I feel something warm being pressed against my neck, sucking gently away at my skin. I smile at the delight feeling as pleasant visual images of a man with a pair of amber colored eyes fill my mind, it is so real the feeling against my skin, the warm hand on my breast, massaging it gently until I moan gently. 'Oh the joy of reliving great sex' my mind sighs. My eyes shoot open when I feel a slight pinch at my fully erect nipple. I'm greeted by a strange, yet somehow familiar smirk. My eyes shoot up to meet deep amber colored pools and I know they can only belong to one person.

"Even when you sleep your moans are delightfully sweet." He greets me.

I blush a cherry red, thank heavens for the dimly lit room.

"I like how you can still blush after the things we did a few hours ago." He whispers into my ear as I turn ruby he traces the tip of his finger against my skin like he's drawing a map along all the parts he corrupted earlier.

"Did I wake you?" I wonder.

"No. I just finished a conference call with Tokio."

"What time is it?"

"Late or early. It all depends on the kind of person you are." He answers mysteriously. I push myself up on my elbows so I can read 04:17 off the digital clock. The covers pool at my waist and his eyes follow suit. I smile and he smirks. It's only then that I realize that he's dressed only in his dress pants from earlier, his upper body exposed. I close my hand as my fingers twitch to get themselves intertwined with his chest hair, but I hold myself back.

"How was it?" I wonder in an attempt to make conversation.

"You like to talk business don't you?" Chuck smirks.

"My father was a business man, but you already know that don't you?" I raise my eyebrow at him. I turn myself on my side, facing him. My chest still exposed and both my nipples turned into hard buts by the cool air.

"I do." He confirms as he lies down on his back, hands in his hair. "You," he looks at me: "were not supposed to know that part."

"So now it's my fault…" I wonder with a playful shocked expression on my face.

"Yes because most of the girls in this business buy my line, but no not you. You had to counter with a witty remark." He smirks.

I turn further and lie down on my belly, using my one hand to support my head as I look at him: "I'm not like most girls, Mr. Bass." The covers are riding low on my ass, barely covering it and he takes a moment to enjoy the sight offered to him.

"I know you are not."

"Why do I get the feeling you are mocking me?"

"I wouldn't dare." He mocks me playfully as he moves closer.

"Are you trying to push my limits, Mr. Bass?"

"I like to push boundaries." Chuck admits. "And call me Chuck... I insist."

"Okay then, Chuck." I smirk this time when I see his eyes darken after I let his name linger in my lips in the same way it did hours prior.

He rolls his body on top of mine. "You are a very naughty girl..." He whispers huskily into my ear. My body shudders in response. "Do you know what I do to naughty girls?"

"No." I answer throatily. But I'm pretty sure I'll guess correctly. My suspicion is confirmed as he muses the words "I punish them" into my ear as he pushes down the remainder of the covers past my ass and legs, exposing me completely.

I panic for a moment when I realize he's completely on top of me and I have no way out. I try to move around a bit, but he has straddled himself over my thighs and I'm unable to move my legs. A state of panic hits me and I know I need to prevent a panic attack.

"You like to be in control don't you Blair?" He wonders, obviously aware of my inner struggle. As he was rubbing my back he probably noticed how my muscles tensed up as he trapped me beneath him. The fact that I can not see him is freighting, I can only feel his hands on me and hear his voice.

"Yes." I answer him with a raspy voice.

"What would you do if I took that away from you?" He whispers into my ear, as he lies down upon me. His chest hair tickles against the skin of my back.

"I don't know." I respond honestly.

"What would you do if I wanted you to surrender yourself to me completely?"

"I don't know." I respond again.

"Will you do it?" He wonders?

"What?" I wonder startled. The fact that he just changed the context from a possibility to a fact stops my heart for a second.

"Give yourself to me." It's neither a statement, nor a demand. "Completely." He gently turns my face sideways and looks me in my eyes. "Have faith in me and I'll make you touch the sky..." My insides twitch at the thought of a repeater of last nights orgasm. I feel myself get wet in a response to my thoughts.

His hand travels down my side, cups a cheek of my ass and gives it a small slap. I gasp in response and feel his hand travel down between my legs.

"Mmm, Blair" he muses into my ear when he feels how wet my folds are.

My breath hitches in my throat when I feel one of his fingers slide inside of me. He moves his finger around, before pulling it gently out again. He moves his hand up towards my face and hold the finger against my lips. He licks his lips, probably in anticipation of when I will open my mouth. I smirks before I take his wet finger into my mouth. Instead of just capturing his finger with my lips, I start to suck on it. I wrap my tongue around it to add more pressure. I suck and lick like it's his cock. A delight groan entangled with a moan leaves his lips as i can feel the evidence of his arousal grows against my behind.

"I underestimated you last night." He admits, before he starts kissing my neck. I moan when he pays special attention to the spot on my neck.

I don't know how to responds to that and I wonder if he expects me to say something. I feel his hand on my behind again and he enters 2 fingers this time. He curls them as he slowly pushes them in and out of me, making them hit that special spot, my eyes roll back at the intense pleasure and I bite my lip to keep myself silent.

"Let it out." He says as he gives me a soft slap against my ass, once he notices I'm trying to keep silent. I gasp and then moan at the intense pleasure. That man is insane and he's not inside of me yet. I yelp at the thought. "I won't hold you back this time." he continues and i let out a sigh in relieve as I slowly feel him enter me firm behind.

"Oh... God! Chuck..." I moan as he slowly pushes in and pulls out the first few strokes. He places his hands next to my waist so he can create the perfect angle as he pushes deep inside of me this time. I bite down into the pillow as i feel his tip pushing deeper and deeper inside of me, until he's completely in. Chuck let's an exited "Oh" slip past his lips, before he starts to build up a rhythm, his tip hits me right in that perfect spot and as I bite into the pillow once more, it muffles my loud moan. Chuck takes a hold of my hands and brings them behind my back. He uses his right hand to hold mine together and uses them to pull me up. He places his left arm in front of me, places his lower arm in the valley between my breasts and lets me use it as support and wraps his hand gently around my throat as he keeps thrusting inside me. His hand doesn't close off my air, but does make me feel a bit lightheaded. His thumb and pointer finger are carefully placed on top of the pulse points in my neck, creating a slight pressure, making my skin tingle even more with each touch.

He leans forward, I feel his front in full contact with my back and he places his chin on my right shoulder. His breathing is just as low and heavy as mine. "Sit up on your knees" he says before wrapping his arm around my belly and lifting me off the mattress. I let a pleasurable yelp out, but do as he says. He rewards me with a pleased groan, before he replaces his chin upon my right shoulder. He moves my head to the side and covers my lips with his own. Soon he pushes through the barrier that are my lips and teeth with is tongue and I feel him massaging mine with his own. He slows his thrusts for a moment, while he kisses me, they are slow, careful and passionate. He traces his tongue along my palate and I try, but can not hold back the moan that move erupts from deep within me.

He gently pulls away and smirks a pleased smile as he starts speeding up the rhythm once more and I start moaning his name is response.

- xoxo -

My eyes flutter open for the second time that morning and sleepily I look around the room. The clock on the nightstand tells me it's 9.29 am. When I realize that clock isn't my own, my eyes shoot open as I don't recognize a single thing of the furniture. I sit up and immediately I get an amazing look out into the DC skyline. It takes me a while to realize where I am, but once last night's events starts flooding my memory I feel strangely delighted. I'm not delighted about the fact that I, for the first time ever, had sex with a paying client. I'm delighted by the fact that I had really great sex last night. The fact that I get paid for this mind blowing booty call, is merely a bonus. I check for a body next to me in the bed, but find none. The mattress isn't completely cooled off yet, but it doesn't feel hot either. The bathroom door is ajar, but there are no evident noises that he's in there. I get out of bed and put on one of the fluffy robes. I wander off to the living room and kitchen, for a moment I wonder why this place has a kitchen anyway. On the breakfast bar I see a neglected small coffee cup of his ristretto. I make the metal note that his choice in coffee fits his him perfectly, they are both feisty. As I walk closer to the breakfast bar, a note comes into sight. I take a seat before I pick up the handwritten piece of paper:

'Good morning beautiful,' and I smile at the compliment and my insides contract at the thought of just how beautiful he made me feel last night.

'I had to leave urgently due to a business matter. I truly hope that having to wake up alone doesn't upset you. I had other things in mind, trust me.' I lick my lips at the thought of how he woke me earlier. Oh the things that man can do. I feel this desire pool in my belly. I bite my lip in the realization that I'm wet again. Just thinking about him makes me horny. This is insane. I try to diverse myself from my dirty thoughts as I continue reading the note he left me

'Enjoy the penthouse and all it's privileges for the remainder of the day. You can drop the keycard off at the reception desk or leave it on the breakfast bar. Whatever you feel more comfortable with.' I decide on the discreet option, so I place the card on the breakfast bar.

'I truly enjoyed getting to know you.' And I smile. That's sweet of him. He signs the note just like the one I found with my gift about 12 hours ago: 'CB'

I look around for a pen and finally find one on the desk in the study. I sit down once more at the breakfast bar, before I scribble down a response. I turn the paper around and find a 'p.s.' on the back.

'Your clothes have been picked up by housekeeping. I'll personally see to it that you get it returned.' WHAT!? No! A panic attack hits me in the spot. I didn't bring any spare clothes...

'You find a new outfit in the left side of the closet. Don't stress...' I can imagine him smirk while he wrote this.

I immediately walk over to the closet in the master bedroom. And yes. In the left side I find a gorgeous red Chanel dress on the bottom of the closet I find a pair of Black Louboutin shoes in my size. I smile and squeal in delight! I walk into the bathroom and make myself at home. There's a mini bottle of veuve cliquot in the chiller with a small plate of strawberries next to it and only one glass. I pop the bottle and have a sip. I'm so in love with my life right now.

I soak myself in the bathtub filled with expensive oil and bath salt until I notice my feet are about to wrinkle up like an old ladies' skin. I wash myself and my hair and for a moment I imagine it's Chuck's hand who's rubbing my skin. My body responds immediately and if he were here he would probably take me right here and now. I lick my lips and wished it were true. Instead of getting myself off I decide to torture myself and cherish the memory instead of riding it off...

After I have dried off my body I'm still soaked and I force myself to focus on getting myself ready and out of here. After I have blow dried my hair and it's falling in glossy brown curls past my shoulders. As I stand before the closet in an attempt to get dress I realize that this might be a more difficult task is then I initially anticipated. Why? Because I just noticed that all the underwear is missing too, both the set I came in and the new set he gave me last night. I'm pretty sure he planned his and is now riling in the fact that I have to get into this dress commando. The dress fits me like a second skin and is obviously tailored, I feel sad that I probably won't be able to keep this new outfit. I sip myself up and my phone starts to ring. I view the screen of my blackberry and see it's an automatic redial from my voicemail. I press the button and listen.

"Good morning, Blair. It's Diana Pain. Could you call me back or perhaps come by the office once you leave at Mr. Bass' place."

I redial immediately and ask the receptionist to put me through. Naomi at the desk tells me she's having a long lunch with Mister Archibald and I leave her the message that I'm leaving now and will stop at office before I go home.

It takes me about 20 minutes to get there by cab, and about 20 bucks, but I don't care. From now on my days with the public transportation are officially over again and I feel good about it. Once more I'll be able to spend my money without a care in the world and I like that feeling.

I enter the office after Naomi buzzed me in. She announces my arrival with Diana and I am allowed to go through at once.

As I enter her office I see she's not alone. There's a man with her. He's sitting on her desk and she's standing in between his legs. I feel like I'm intruding on a private moment. He turns his head around and faces me. He's obviously younger than her. Probably around my age. His eyes are as blue as the Mediterranean Sea and his hair is a golden yellow. He's lean, his muscles toned and his t-shirt is wrapped so tight around his body that you can see his muscles flex through the white material. The sight he offers is delicious. He's defiantly attractive, but not really my type, he's missing that edge I like.

"Come in Blair." Diana says kindly and I realize I'm still standing by the door. She steps away from the blond guy and towards me, offers me a seat in one of the chairs in front of the desk. I walk closer. The man's eyes don't leave my body as I walk closer. The walk to that chair feels endless right now. He hops down from her desk and walks over to me.

"Blair," Diana addresses me "meet Nate Archibald."

I give the man a small smile. Nate Archibald is a well known upcoming politician from New York and owner of 'The NY spectator' an online newspaper. He recently relocated to DC, because he wants to permanently launch his career as politician and has the intention to run for Congress with the new elections next year.

"This is Blair?" He stops and turns to face Diana, looking for any kind of conformation from her.

"Yes." I see how Diana is pleased with his reaction and I hate that I can't see his facial expression. There's something going on here, but I can not put my finger on it. I hate it when I'm not in control. My inner goddess snorts at my mental note: "unless you're Chuck Bass…"

"Oh zip it." I mutter while staring at my shiny new shoes. When another pair of shoes comes into view, my eyes shoot up. My big brown eyes meet Nate's Chrystal blue ones he gives me a small smile. "So you are the little vixen Chuck Bass told us _delightful_ things about."

'Chuck talked about me?' my mind wonders. When? What did he say?

"You are so petite, a natural beauty" he says and his eyes linger on my chest. He looks away from me and back at Diana. "This is so unlike him to like someone like her." And they are back to talking about me while I'm still in the room. I want to stomp my foot down and throw a fit like a little girl would, but I bite my tongue and I listen instead.

"I know." I hear Diana confirm. "She's too pure for his normal taste."

"He's right about the cool exterior, though." Nate continues and I glare at him: how dare he say that about me. Hasn't he learned to never judge a book by it's cover? "I have no experience with the fire below of course…"

"Do you like her?" Diana wonders suddenly.

"Yes." Nate responds while his eyes glide appreciatively over my entire body.

"Do you want her?" Diana asks next and I force my mouth to stay closed, but this conversation is getting more and more jaw dropping by the moment.

"I wouldn't say no if you'd allow me." Nate answers. They are talking about me as if I'm not present in the room, while I'm standing right here. I hate it! My mind wonders why he would have to get her permission, shouldn't he ask me for my permission before he's ready to jump me? Oh wait, I don't have a say anymore…

"I know how you like to have a taste of a young and tight one from time to time." Diana responds and I blush. Nate grins, first at me, then at her.

"But I always prefer you over them..." Nate says with a coy smile.

"How sweet of you darling." Diana smiles at his compliment. My eyes drop out of their sockets as the realization of the fact that these to are involved with each other hits me. She's a cougar and he's her toyboy. "I'll think of Blair the next time I'm out of town."

Wait... "What?"

Nate throws Diana a grateful smile. "I look forward to the moment I get to find out myself why he speaks so fondly of you." Nate says looking at me as he takes a brown curl between his thumb and pointer finger and starts to rub the hairs against each other, before he curls them around his finger. I bush at his suggestion and smile at the same time. What I remember is the last part of his sentence: Chuck Bass is fond of me...

_**You got me trembling like a little baby girl  
You're so special, you're like diamonds and pearls  
You got me spinning and you got me in a twirl  
You're my number one baby and you come to rock my world**_

* * *

**AN: You all wanted a morning after and I sort of gave you one. I truly hope you enjoyed my spin on it. I know I had fun writing it.  
Feel free to leave me your thoughts on this rollercoaster-ride Blair is on. I love reading the reviews you guys leave me.  
I also want to know whenether or not you are _pro_ or _con_ the whole Nate taking Blair for a testdrive...  
I'm not quite sure yet, so I would take your arguments and add them to my own list and see what side wins.  
****  
A special thanks to:  
****SecretGG, M, Sunshineboogie, Stella.1886, olimgossip,  
LaApatrida, Rf, pty, Dimples84, Termani's Angel****  
For taking the time to review my story.  
I really appreciate it.**

**xoxo, D.**


	4. Material Girl

**Title: Siren's Call**

**Author: Missbabyv**

**Summary: She's the modern-day siren, but he's no sailor. Their serinum scopuli? Washington DC.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gossip Girl or it's characters, neither do I own the song 'material girl' by Madonna. This story is my own original creation, without my wicked mind this chapter would not be here. **

**AN: I hope you all enjoy the chapter and I look forward on reading your thoughts on it. I also want to share that I have come to a conclusion on the whole Nate with Blair thing. But I'm not going to spoil you by telling you what of course. But I promise, my mind will come up with something wicked, as always, and you'll enjoy ^^**

* * *

CHAPTER 4 'Material Girl'

_They can beg and they can plead_  
_But they can't see the light, _  
_'Cause the boy with the cold hard cash_  
_Is always Mister Right_

As I close the door of the brownstone behind me I finally wrap my head around what just happened. I walk down from the steps, onto the sidewalk when I see a black slick town car awaiting me. The chauffer steps out once he sees me coming. He gives me a kind smile and for the first time I'm really understanding how much my life has changed in the past 12 hours.

In my left hand I now hold the key to my new _shared_ apartment in the Nord-East region of Capitol Hill. In the other hand i hold my purse, which now contains a brand new and shiny platinum credit card: emergency's only, Diana pressed, the number of my new off shore bank account and an envelope filled with 25 one hundred dollar bills as an advance on my first pay check since the card attached to my latest bank account will be activated somewhere within the next 24 hours. I step closer and the chauffer opens the car door for me and closes it behind me once I've taken a seat. The car pulls away from the curb and starts to drive , clearly given directions by Diana, about 10 to 15 minutes later we drive through a gate and stop in front of what appears to be an old industrial building that clearly has been given a make-over. The driver opens the car door for me once more and I step out of the car. The building is beautiful and it even has some landscaping in the front, not much but is has a young three and some flowerbeds. It's beautiful and a whole lot better then my crappy apartment right now. Now that I'm moving out again my mother can start looking for an apartment building in a more upscale area with only one bed and bath instead of two beds and one and a half baths.

I walk into the building and make my way up to the third floor. This building houses two very large apartments and I'm on top. Yay! I can't help but smirk at my own dirty joke. The elevator stops and I get out, as I inset my key into the keyhole the door flies open. In the doorway: Georgina Sparks. "Welcome to your new home!" She says cheerful and gestures me to enter the loft. As she walks in front of me she shays: "when Diana told me she would find me a new housemate fast, I never imagined with 72 hours."

"Here I am." I'm actually pretty excited about having Georgina around. Diana made me tag along with her in the beginning and I somehow grew fond of her. Perhaps she'll be my first friend in this business.

"Well I am glad you are. I got bored already. There was nobody to torture." Georgina gives me on of her wicked smiles as she makes the joke. For a moment I wonder if she's serious or not. My hesitation must have been obvious, because she looks at me a serious look: 'I'm only kidding, B!"

"I can call you B, right?" She wonders immediately after.

"Yes, sure." I smile. The pronunciation of that one letter takes me back to my high school days, the time I was popular and the queen of the school. I literally ruled the playground. How the mighty have fallen… But I'm working my way back to the top, once more I must smile at my choice or words 'working on top'.

Georgina gives me a tour around the loft and I'm blown away. It's totally open plan, a living area with a large kitchen. Attached to the large and spacey living area, we each have a master bedroom, that easily fits the queen-size bed that stands inside it, a walk-in closet and an en-suit bathroom with both a shower and a bath. Upstairs she shows me the mezzanine, that has been decorated as a relaxing area with big fluffy couches and even bigger cochins. Behind the mezzanine there is another room that is currently in use as a fitness area and there's another bathroom behind it. Least but not least Georgina shows me the two rooftop terraces and I think I'm in heaven! Scratch that, I know I am.

"I'm surprised to see you here." Georgina admits as we descend down towards the kitchen.

"I'm surprised to be here. When I signed with Diana she never mentioned this."

"She must think you are special. Otherwise she wouldn't bother with any of this." Georgina smiles.

Once more that word special. Mister Bass kept throwing it around and now Georgina does the same. "What do people have with the word 'special' around here…?" I wonder, obviously frustrated about it.

Georgina smiles: "we are all special, B. Only one person can be more special then the other." My mouth falls open confused, even _special_ has different degrees.

"Elaborate, please…"

"When you are special, you are distinct among other of a kind." Georgina begins and I immediately interrupt: "I am well aware with the dictionarial explanation of the word, Georgie…" And she smiles: "We, you and I" she continues: "are special to Diana because we are designed or reserved for a particular kind of clientele. When we girls put special in front of a client is usually means that we allow additional things."

"Oh." I say. My mind immediately goes back to my night with mister Bass and I wonder what other additional things he could expect from me: he already has my real name and my lips. What else is there? My mind goes to my limitations and I cringe. _Never_.

"Mister Bass, is a _special_ client." Georgina says, pressing the word.

"He mentioned, demanded and collected on that part." I say cheekily, and I start to blush immediately after.

Georgina's eyes grow big at my bunt forwardness. "Spill!"

I tell her about the beginning of the night, how he seduced me into staying, how he demanded to kiss me on the lips and how I let him and last but not least how I admitted my real name to him.

"He made you stay?" She wonders.

"Yes. I tried to leave twice..." I confess, "even though I didn't say it out loud he somehow sensed it and every time he did something that made me change my mind.

"He did?"

"Yes."

"That's so unlike him."

"Is it?" I wonder.

"Yes. The other behaviour is classic Chuck Bass style, but seducing you into staying..." she presses the word. "Have you told Diana about this?"

"No." I say, but then my mind begins to wonder "should I have?"

"No. Don't tell her."

Georgina pressed on it a bit too much for my liking: "why not?" "Could forbid us from meeting again?" I wonder fearfully. Oh, how I would love to have a second date with him.

Georgina burst out laughing: "forbidding Chuck Bass something. Oh darling, you really have no idea who you are dealing with..."

I give her a confused look. Apparently so, but all I know about his I learned from the media, and everything they say must always be taking lightly, I only met him for the first time hours ago. Even tough my family was rich in the past, we never associated with the super rich families, like the Bass-clan. My mother always said they were too hard to keep up or compete with, but in reality they wanted nothing to do with us and my mother envied their wealth and could cope with that fact, she had the tendency to act like a groupie around them.

"No-one forbids him anything." Georgina speaks up bringing me back into the future. And prevents me from reminiscing any further. "I wouldn't count on seeing the inside of his room any time soon. He doesn't do do-over's."

My heart fall in the pit of my stomach and for some strange reason is hurts.

* * *

The next few days Diana gives me the time to move my stuff and to settle in. Georgina and I get better aquatinted at Chanel, Dior and Barney's. My mother is taking my move really good, much to my surprise. I guess she's happy to be free again as well and that's most likely the reason she's not objecting, unless she's in the market for a new husband. That's also a possible option. I told my mother I found a job as an event planner, I figured that is that job description has the perfect cover for all the late hours and trips I'm going to make in the future. It's not a total lie, I actually don't plan the events, Diana and Naomi do that for me, because you can't plan it if you are the event. But when younger I was actually really good at planning events, making it a believable carrier choice. Luckily for me I have a really self-centred mother so she didn't bothered with the details. Never did anyway.

After 3 days of 'rest' Diana informed me that I was accompanying a client on a dinner date and an overnight stay. The man's name: David Stone. I was told that the town car will be waiting for me at 7.30 sharp, ready for departure. I put on a new light green cocktail dress and a new pair of Manolo shoe's and I figured I was ready to go. Over an expensive dinner with too many courses and too little on the big plates, that David is 41 years old and a successful neuro surgeon who recently became head of surgery at the George Washinton University Hospital here in DC. Along with this promotion came his divorce, because he spend even less time at home. Thinking back on the dinner, it was the waiter who annoyed me the most the entire evening. With every course came a new bottle of wine, not because David and I had emptied the previous one, but because he claimed that it would compliment the food better. I would have disagreed with him every time, so that man can be thankful that I wasn't me picking up the check. We went to his place after dinner, drank some more wine and he talked, he talked about his life, his ex-wife and his demanding job. I gave him a massage and he dozed off near the end.

We had sex for the first time the next morning after he politely asked me to companion him into the shower. For me it was the second time that week and only 48 hours apart from my first ever professional encounter with mister Bass. _Ah, that gorgeous sexy man…_

Mister Stone was the first one ever where I applied my no kissing policy with and he gracefully accepted, but I have to admit that it sure felt different and I realised then that I was glad I gave in to Chuck's demand to kiss me that first time. David was gentle in his touch and kisses, but they missed a certain level of passion, but at least there was lust and that made me feel at least a bit desired. He buried his head into my neck as he pushed in and out of me, moaning kind things against my skin, one if them was my fake name and it felt really odd... The cold shower tiles slightly hurt my back and I was able to make myself cum by rubbing my bundle of nerves as he announced he wasn't far off. The sex was actually enjoyable as the man is well shaped below the belt and not badly skilled at all. After that he left and so did I, in last nights clothes. Apparently they are not obligated to arrange a new set of clothing for the day after, like Chuck did, or perhaps I should stick to calling him mister Bass. I make the mental note not to mention the fact that he arranged for me to avoid a walk of shame to anyone.

* * *

As I open the door to our loft I find an impatient Georgina tapping her perfectly manicured foot against the dark wood floor. "What took you so long?" She stresses, before walking of towards the living area.

"I didn't know you were expecting me…" I say, feeling kind of guilty and I wonder what I have done. Not that I have done anything wrong so far, at least not that I know off…

"I called your cell phone about a dozen times…" She hisses.

"What?!" I say as I put down my purse on the table and start searching through my purse. "I never heard it ring once…" Once I get a hold of my new phone; another courtesy of Diana, she grabs it out of my hands.

"That's because it's silenced…" Georgina says after taking a look at it and dropping it back into my purse. In a first response I immediately start looking again, luckily it hasn't gone far down. Big purses are a curse and a blessing in one: you can carry so much stuff around, but you can not decently find a single thing in it… I check the phone and see five missed calls and all of them have Georgina's caller ID, the last one was about 5 minutes ago.

"I'm here now. So what's the issue?" I wonder.

"You have a guest." She says

"That's the emergency?" I wonder, but then I realise I was planning on going down to city hall today and start the procedure for changing my address and since I only have told my mother about my move… "Please don't tell me it's my mother." I start rambling. "You haven't told her anything have you? More importantly what have you told her? I need to get my facts straight because for an unobservant mother she sure does pay attention to the details…"

"Hold on. Why would your mother come here?" Georgina wonders, interrupting my rant.

"So, it's not my mother?" I answer her question with a question. "Good…"

"No." I sigh in relief at her answer. "So who's my guest then?"

"You really have no clue." She states. I frown at her in return. "Don't frown. You'll create wrinkles." Georgina comments. _OMG, she's just like my mother!_

I push the mental note aside for a moment and refocus on our conversation.

"Of course I have no clue! I haven't told anyone but my mother about my change in address. I'm still trying to think of a way to explain all of this."

Georgina looks at me and I can see she's internally debating when ether or not she's going to believe me. "Who's arrival made you so suspicious?" I wonder.

"Who do you think?" She says.

"Tell me it's not who I think it is…" I plea. I close my eyes for a moment when I hear the click of the door as the handle is being pushed down.

"Hello Blair." I hear Chuck say from behind me. _Oh my f*ing god…_ My inner goddess laughs at my initial reaction. I can feel the hairs all over my body stand up in a reaction on his husk, low voice. That night I thought it was just the way he talked when he was getting his game on, but apparently he always talks like that and the mere thought is bone chilling. I pull myself together as I take a deep breath before I throw him a look over my shoulder. He's nonchalantly leaning against the doorframe of my bedroom door and he looks delicious in his pinstriped suit, that is once more perfectly tailored, clinging to his body in all the very right places. I turn around completely when I decide to greet him: "Hello, Mister Bass." I keep my tone light, polite and businesslike by addressing him by his last name.

"Do I even want to know how you figured out I was here?" I wonder, my playful tone receives a glare form Georgina.

Chuck smirks at my remark: "Nothing to messy. I promise." His eyes linger over my light green cocktail dress and I feel myself get hot and wet at once. _Oh how I hate him for being able to push my buttons so perfectly._

"Could I talk to you for a moment?" He wonders next as he gestures towards my bedroom. I look around and I'm glad he tracked me down here instead of at my old and miserable apartment. I would have had some explaining to do to my mother as to how and why Chuck Bass himself would come to visit me. He is the crème de la crème of the upper class. But I get the feeling that I might have the pleasure of doing that anyway as I feel Georgina's eyes burn holes in my back.

"Of course." I state, as I nonchalantly walk over, past him and into my room. I turn around and wait for him to follow me. I can see him nod at Georgina and she gives him her death-glare in return. I'llhave _a lot_ of explaining to do…

He closes the door behind me, his fingers linger on the lock for a moment and somehow I expect him to turn it, but we both know what sign that would give towards Georgina. I wonder when ether or not she is going to have her ear pressed against the door right now, trying to listen in on whatever is about to happen here.

"What brings you here?" I wonder, as I ask him the question I notice a clothing bag neatly placed on top of my duvet.

"A promise." He smirks at me, eyeing me seductively.

"Don't you have people to do those kind of errands?" I wonder as try my best to maintain professional, just in case Georgina has her ear pressed up against the door.

"Yes, but some things I rather do myself." The sexually underlying tone is to much to bare, especially when he licks him lips before slowly approaching me. I step back every time he comes closer. He has a pleased smile on his face. For a moment I wonder why. As I feel the back of my knees hit the side of the bed. I swallow hard, when his grin grows wider.

"You look beautiful." He says as he takes the final step and stops right in front of me.

"I'm in last night's clothes." I admit.

"Perhaps I should help you take them off." He leans closer and I try to move back even more, but I can't.

"You know we can't. It's against the rules…" I try talking some sense into him. I would love nothing more than for him to ravish me right here and now, but if he does I'm knee deep in trouble with Diana and I'd rather not be.

"Rules are designed to be broken, Miss Waldorf." I swallow hard at his suggestion, the fact that even the idea of ravishing me has crossed his mind, makes me a hot and bothered. My mind is screaming no, as my body is saying 'yes' and my inner goddess is doing anything she can to change my mind so she can lure him in. He gives me a knowing smile. He knows about my inner battle. I blush a cherry red.

"I thought rules didn't apply to you…" I counter smugly.

I get a wicked grin in response. _Bingo!_ "They don't, but unfortunately for me the same can not be said about you."

I give him an appreciative nod. He understands. Thank god.

"That doesn't mean I can't watch…" He returns, smug smile in place.

This time it is I who takes a step forward and he backs away. I gently pull the first strap of my light green dress off my left shoulder. He raises his eyebrow at me, challenging me. The strap rests half way on my upper arm, unable to fall any further. I look at him, slightly blushing. I know he's expecting me to tease him and not to follow trough on my initial movement. But as I pull the second strap of my right shoulder and lower my arm, his eyes grow wide when my dress slowly falls to the floor. He licks his bottom lip at the sight of my la Perla's.

I step out of my dress, placing myself right in front of him once more. I gently pull at the lapels of his suit jacket and gently smooth the fabric on his right shoulder. "Thank you for returning my clothes personally, Mister Bass." I say all sweet and innocent.

He blinks for a moment, obviously taken aback by my sudden change in approach. "It was my pleasure."

I give him a smile before I walk away from him. "If you don't mind, I'm going to take a bath now." I can feel his eyes burn on my back as I slowly walk over to my very large bathroom. I unclasp my bra before I give him a look over my shoulder, covering my breasts with my left hand and arm, holding on to my bra with my right hand. "Unless you want to _watch_…" I press the word more then I originally intended as I hang my bra on the doorknob of the bathroom. As I look back at him he looks at me in awe or shock. I'm not sure. I smile with glee at my own sudden boldness. My inner goddess is dancing around inside and I just want to scream.

I start my bath, select the right bottle of bath salt and pour some in. I take my towel and walk across the room, I kick the door with my foot as I walk past so I can put my towel on the heating. I turn around and find the door still open. As I look down to see what might have caused it not to close I see a foot between the door. I cover myself as I look up into his dark amber pools as he steps into the room. "What are you doing?" I wonder

"Taking you up on that offer…" He says with his voice all husk and seductive as he pushes the door close.

_Boys may come and boys may go  
And that's all right you see  
Experience has made me rich  
And now they're after me_


	5. Total Eclipse

Title: Siren's Call

Author: Missbabyv

Summary: She's the modern-day siren, but he's no sailor. Their serinum scopuli? Washington DC.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gossip Girl or it's characters, neither do I own the song 'Total eclipse of the hear' by Bonnie Tyler. This story is my own original creation, without my wicked mind this chapter would not be here.

Author's Note: This is my longest chapter yet in this story and I am really proud of it. I hope from the bottom of my heart that you all enjoy the rollercoaster ride that is this chapter. I look forward to reading your reviews! Don't forget to answer this question: 'Yes' or 'No'? Once you work your way through this chapter you'll understand…

* * *

Chapter 5: Total eclipse (of the heart)

_**I know you'll always be the only man**__**  
**__**Who wanted me the way that I am**__**  
**__**I know there's no one in the universe**__**  
**__**As magical and wondrous as you**__**  
**__**I know there's nothing any better**__**  
**__**And there's nothing that I just wouldn't do**_

I step in a bathtub filled with lovely scenting oils, salts and foam. As I slowly lower myself into the water, I can feel how the water is slightly on the hot side, as my skin starts to tingle everywhere. The tub isn't large, it's an old French antique one, so when my butt hits the bottom, my breasts are still above the water level. I reach out to the faucet to fill the bath up even more.

"Don't" he speaks up, watching me intently as my nipples turn hard at the difference in temperature. He licks his lips at the sight.

I give him a slight raise of my eyebrow. I pull my hair up and tie it together in a lose bun on top of my head. He watches as I raise my arms to do so. His eyes roam around my face and chest, watching as my breasts bounce slightly at the movement of my arms.

Having him sitting here in this room, watching me in silence as a bath, is just as intimate as the sex we had days prior. I lye back in the tub, I close my eyes and sigh when I feel the warm water hit my back. My breasts are still partly above the water level and my nipples have gone rock hard by now. I plash some hot water on them and hiss slightly when the warm water hits my cold and hard nipples. Chuck watches me with his mouth slightly agape and ragged breaths as he stares at me and my chest. I place my right hand on my right breast and start to massage is slowly. He swallows hard in response. One side of my mouth curls up in a small, but devilish smirk and I put my left hand on top of my left breast and mirror the actions of my right hand with my left hand. I close my eyes and moan gently until I hear him pull back a rapid breath. I continue until both my nipples are warm and soft again.

As I open my eyes again I can get the last glimpse of him pushing down on a part of him that is obviously throbbing uncomfortably in his pains. I sit up on the bath tub again.

He looks at me again when he hears the movement of the water against the sides of the bath.

"Be kind and pass me the soap will you?" I say.

He picks out a bottle and starts to walk towards me.

"Could you give me a wash cloth too please?"

He smiles gently when he hands me both items, I say thanks. I place the wash cloth on the side and pour some luxurious soap in my left hand. I hand him the bottle back and rub my hands together before I gently start rubbing soap all over my upper body. I massage it gently into my skin and his eyes linger on my hands, following them around my body. He smirks when my hands linger on my neck, rubbing a soft spot thoroughly. Once my entire body is covered with soap I take the wash cloth and put it under. I use the water it soaks up to runs the soap of my body. I place the cloth underneath my chin, I let my head fall back and enjoy how the water runs down my throat down to my chest and across my breast, taking the foam created by the soap I rubbed on my body down with it. Exposing my perky nipples to him once more.

"Blair?" The bathroom door flies open. "Where's...?" Georgina starts to wonder, but stops once she lays eyes on him, leaning against the sink, as he is looking at me intently.

Georgina's mouth falls open at the scene and I snort, before I ask her to pass me a fluffy towel.

"What's going on here?" She wonders, clearly confused. I can see by the look on her face that this is not the scene she expected to find.

"I was taking a bath." I say all sweet and innocent, while I stand up. Granting Chuck a full frontal view of my naked body before I wrap the towel around me, as if this is the most normal thing in the world. Of course I know it's not normal, it's hot and sexually enticing that's what it is!

"While he's watching?" Georgina wonders somewhat dumbfound.

"He followed me in. I didn't invite him." I lie, while I look at Chuck. He smirks, before responding "I did" with a shrug.

Georgina glares at us, clearly not sure when ether or not to believe us. "And since it's not wise to forbid him anything..."

Georgina focuses her glare solely on me now. She knows I'm pulling her into this situation. It's the only way to secure that she won't tell Diana about this and that this situation right here remains between the three of us. "That's not what I meant." She clarifies.

"It is not?" I wonder, pulling the innocent dumb card is always the best way to get yourself out of trouble. I receive another glare from Georgina when Mister Bass grins at my well played move. I'm a force to be reckoned with; they just don't know it yet.

"Mister Bass," Georgina starts "I would love to have a chat with Blair, privately." She gestures towards the door as she opens it.

He nods, confirming he understood the obvious hint. He pushes himself away from the piece of furniture he was leaning against and walks over. As he passes me, he lingers for a moment. "I'll be seeing you soon, Miss Waldorf." He takes the time to let his eyes wander over my body and I blush at his suggestion, even though my body is now covered in a towel.

"Georgina." He says, giving her a nod as he passes her on his way out and she closes the bathroom door behind him.

"I did not know you two were on first name basis." I tease. She gives me a murderous look in return. "Relax Georgie. Nothing happened." I say after I've made my way over to the mirror. I clean the damp away and face her through the mirrored glass.

"Just be careful with him, Blair." She says before she walks out the door and I start my beauty routine.

_**Every now and then I get a little bit lonely  
And you're never coming round  
Every now and then I get a little bit tired  
Of listening to the sound of my tears  
Every now and then I get a little bit nervous  
That the best of all the years have gone by  
Every now and then I get a little bit terrified**_

Georgina and I never discussed the bathroom scene any further, but her last words never left my mind. 'Be careful' what could she mean by that? In what was could that man be dangerous for me? Except for the fact that my body lingers for him like I'm in need of my next fix every time he's around. I might have been the one teasing him or provoking him in my bathtub, but my body needed more than one self induced orgasm to get the need for him out of my system and the fact that I imagined it was him who was giving me pleasure didn't help.

Anyhow, days passed and so did clients, three to be exact. Mister Stone asked me to join him again and he made quite the effort this time around. It was almost a toe curling experience for me. He didn't wait until the morning after our date to take me to his bed. He showed me he was quite the experienced gentleman and we stayed clear of the shower this time. Thank god.

I also met up with two new clients: Jacob Smith a talented politician in both business and pleasure. He was somewhere in his mid-thirties and clearly not used to sneaking around behind his wife's back, because he kept his marriage band on the entire time or perhaps he just didn't care enough for his marriage to bother himself with taking it off. He got satisfied three times that night, while I had the pleasure of enjoying something very close to an orgasm.

My second new client was a real jackass: Tom Jackson. He lied back and had me ride him all night long. I tried to get him finished as fast as I could each time but he kept on wanting more and I had to keep on giving. For the first time in this job I felt like a whore and it emotionally drained me by round 2 and I went in robot mode at round 3. All he did was bark 'faster', 'harder', 'deeper' at me, followed by a 'god damn it' each time. The only thing he did that night was fuck my mouth in the most abusive way. He held onto my head and forced his cock down my throat with each thrust, he ignored the fact that I gagged almost every time and just pushed deeper with the next thrust, making sure that I gagged because in some twisted way that gave him more pleasure when my throat muscles closed around the tip of his cock. I was glad when I felt him speed up because I knew he was close to filling up the rubber foil. Only seconds after that thought he came shakily, with his cock pushed down my throat, his hips bucked wildly as he held my face pressed into his groin. He removed the rubber foil and replaced it with a new one. He made me suck him hard again so I could go back to riding him.

I left immediately after he fell asleep, not risking staying around in case he woke up and demanded more. I jumped into the awaiting town car and it took me home where I went straight for the shower and tried to scrub the memory off. Georgina found me wrapped up in a miserable bundle on the floor of my shower. She jumped in, not even bothering to save her dress or her shoes from the water that is falling down from the sealing. "B? What happened?" She wraps her arms around me in a comforting hug. I never heard her approach me and only realized she was there at the feeling of her arms wrapped around me.

"How do you do it?" I manage to get out in between sobs.

"Calm down" she rocks me back and forth like she's soothing a small child.

"Tell me!" I demand.

"I don't know what you want to hear." She responds.

"The truth."

"I take them as they come." I hear her say in a soft voice. "Who got you this upset?"

"I can not say."

"It's that Basstard isn't it. What did he do? I'll break him!" Georgina reacts fiercely.

"Who's the Basstard?" I wonder.

"Charles Bartholomew Bass."

"Chuck?" I wonder. She confirms with a nod. "No. No."

"There's no use in protecting him. I told you he was trouble!" She says in a matter of factly way.

"Don't be upset with him." I plea

"Why not?" She counters angrily. "Look at you."

"It's not him." I chirp.

"Wait. What? Who?" She pushes me away slightly, so she can look me in the eyes. "God dam it B. Tell me who messed you up like that!"

"I just want to forget."

"We'll do what ever you want, but first tell me his name so I can put him on your 'Don't repeat' list.

"My what?" I wonder surprised.

"It's our way of keeping those jackasses at arms length." Georgina smiles at my sudden change in tone. "Come on, let's get you dried up and start that list of yours."

"I'd like that." I say quietly. She forces me out of the shower and wraps me in a fluffy and warm bathrobe. She drags me off to the living room couch next and makes me sit down. "I just want to go to sleep." I whine.

"I know." She consoles. "And you will in a while." Georgina places a bottle of tequila in front of us with two shot glasses, along with a pen and paper.

"What's that for?" I wonder. I'm not in the mood to party right now.

"You wanted to know what I do when I come across a bad sucker like that. Well there's the answer." She gestures towards the bottle. "I drink until I forget. It's not the most healthy way to cope with it. But at least it will help you forget at some point as you are working your way through that bottle and it will knock you out so you can sleep."

My mouth drops at her unorthodox method, but right now erasing that jackass out of my mind is my sole priority and I have no clients tomorrow so I have the entire day to get over my headache. So after I wrote down his name, I accept one shot after the other until my mind turns into a blissful haze. I get drunk much faster than she does, perhaps she can hold her liquor better.

"You are not going to quit are you?" She wonders.

My first reaction is to laugh at her question. "No. I'm not." I try to say seriously. I can't. "I need to make this kind of sick money to support my expensive lifestyle."

"Good." Georgina smiles in response. "I'm sorry." She says next.

"For what?" I wonder after I down another shot.

"For being so hard on you about Chuck Bass."

I can not control the dreamy smile that comes over me. "The delightful Mr. Bass." I muse. I lick my lips at the thought of him: "I want to make a toast."

This time it's Georgina's turn to laugh "what?!".

"To the men like Chuck Bass who make our job more then enjoyable." I beam before I throw back another shot of tequila.

"To those men." Georgina holds up her glass up before she downs hers.

"Do you have sex outside of work?" I wonder suddenly.

"Of course!" She exclaims. "Haven't you had off duty sex since you started?"

"Um. No." I say with a blush. I suddenly feel very _very_ hot. I bite my lip so I don't tell her anything about all those times I had to make myself come to get over the whole bathroom scene I had with Chuck Bass. I blissfully enjoyed those orgasms created by own doing. "I figured that's what all the toys were for." My cheeks burn a cherry red.

Georgina grins widely at my confession. "I'm at least glad you found those already."

"I haven't tried them all yet." I exclaim, not wanting to come across as a sex addict.

"You should." She counters. "Some are capable of magical things." She adds with a raise of her eyebrows.

_Oh_. I blush even more. Now my ear are starting to turn red. "I'm not used to talking about this?" I admit.

"You better get used to it. Some clients like to use them on you." Georgina laughs at my obvious shyness as my eyes grow wide at her confession. "So you better know which ones you like." She explains as she pours me another drink.

I throw it back before I answer her shyly: "I like the golden butterfly thing."

I can see her think, probably visualizing the toy, since Diana provided us with so many. When I discovered that particular drawer in my walk in closet I was kind of embarrassed.

_Perhaps I can put my stockings here. I think as I bend down to open the bottom drawer of an entire set of 10 drawers. I pull the drawer open and my mouth drops and so do my neatly folded stockings. I close the drawer immediately, and sit down on the floor with a cherry red blush. 'What is this?'_

_I pull it open again and see and envelope in the middle of the drawer filled with only god knows how many sex toys. Some things I haven't even seen before. I pick up the envelope and open it. I recognize Diana's handwriting: _

_This is your personal collection. Enjoy it._

_Diana._

"Oh yes." Georgina pulls me out of my thoughts. "I think I have the rabbit. A wonderful toy. The way the head turns around, with those beats rolling around giving extra vibrations and of course the little animal addition stimulating that bundle of nerves." Georgina pouts her lips at the thought and my eyes grow wide at her blunt description. The toy does all that, but hearing it described is something entirely different.

"Have you tried the toy with the two additions?" She wonders.

"No." I say. "I'm no fan of the whole anal department."

"Have you tried anal yet?" She wonders.

"No!" I cringe at the thought. "Have you?"

"Yes." She answers sincerely. "At the beginning I didn't think much of it, but with the right guy it can be heavenly. You should ask Mr. Bass to introduce you." She smirks at her own comment. My eyes grow wide once my drunken brain realizes what she's suggesting.

"I'm not drunk enough for this kind of chatter." I say, making a grab for the tequila bottle. "And I listed that as one of my boundaries."

"He'll be more than happy to guide you." She counters.

"I thought you didn't like to see me with him."

"Off the clock. But on, please, be my guest to enjoy him as much as he lets you."

_**Every now and then I get a little bit restless  
And I dream of something wild  
Every now and then I get a little bit helpless  
And I'm lying like a child in your arms  
Every now and then I get a little bit angry  
And I know I've got to get out and cry  
Every now and then I get a little bit terrified  
But then I see the look in your eyes**_

Lights are flashing on the beat created by the DJ at the end of the bar. I find myself for the second night in a row in a blissful haze and I have my favorite kind of bourbon to thank for it. The hemline of the skin tight dress Georgina put me in is somewhere between cheeky and provocative, but it is going the job. I have guys dancing around me at each side and they are all begging for my attention. And I must admit she's right. It does feel good to be out and about and being seduced instead of doing all the seduction every time.

When I found Georgina's note this morning, which clearly stated that we would be going out tonight and that no excuse what so ever would get me out of it, I was like: 'No way'. Last night's tequila still lingered too freshly in my mind, but now I'm glad she persuaded me to come. The fact that I wasn't too hung over and my nausea disappeared sooner rather than later might have helped me comply with Georgina's mission to get me laid unpaid.

Right now, all negative thoughts of this morning disappeared and I am having the time of my life. The brown haired and blue eyes guy behind me is starting to dance really close, grinding his pelvis with the evidence of his obvious desire for me into me. My eyes grow wide when I feel his long hard member against me. I turn around with a devilish smirk in place. My hands run up and down his torso, over and over, dipping lower every time around, until the tip of my finger meets the tip of his cock. He closes his eyes as the song ends, giving me time to disappear.

From afar I see how confusion hits him when he opens his eyes and sees that I'm gone. I snicker cruelly before I take the last sip of my bourbon. Our eyes connect and I turn around facing the bar. If he can find me he's worthy of my time. I am waiting for my drink when I feel how a hand lingers on my back, brushing against the fabric in a tantalizing way. I bite my lip at the thought of the promising night ahead of me. He pushes my brown curls to the side and runs his nose against the skin on my neck. I lean into his touch and I can feel him smirk against my neck. "Look who the cat dragged in." I hear a different but familiar voice muse into my ear.

I try to spin around, so I can confirm my suspicion, but I pray to god that my guess is wrong. Because otherwise this will not end well. He holds me in place as he traps my body between the counter and his. When his familiar scent fills my nostrils I smirk boldly. "I was here first, so you are the cat, Mr. Bass"

I make another attempt to turn around. Once I succeded immediately regret it, because he's standing close. Too close. His musk scent fills my nostrils and my body starts to react in ways it shouldn't.

"Tsktsktsk. Are we feeling a bit bold tonight, Miss Waldorf?" He wonders, gesturing to the bartender for a refill of his glass. The fact that he doesn't offer me one, offers me an insight. "How long have you been stalking me?" I wonder.

He smirks. "I prefer observing. Stalking is so..."

"Crazy, creepy, criminal-like?" I make the mental note that all my words just started with a c, and by the look on his face he did too.

"I was aiming more for obsessive, but all those will do just fine." He smirks playfully: "Having a thing for the letter 'c' miss Waldorf?"

"Not in particular." I pout my lips in annoyance. He's getting to me. "There's appalling, awful, gross, hideous, horrendous, nasty, scary, terrifying," I say proving a point. "Shall I continue?" I wonder next.

"Please do." He says with an amused smile. He gets rewarded with a smack across his chest.

"Getting physical, Miss Waldorf?" He looks at me with one eyebrow raised. "That's not nice."

"Well you are not being nice either." I counter. He leans closer so he can reach for his glass behind me. He takes a sip. "Care for a sip, Miss Waldorf?"

"No thanks." I say, crossing my arms. "I seem to have lost my desire for my bourbon."

"Desire, huh?"

"Oh. You perfectly know what I mean." I say, almost throwing a fit, much to his amusement by the look on his face. "I would like to go back to the dance floor now." I say with a glare in response to his pleased smirk.

He doesn't move. He's swirling the amber liquid around in his glass, eyeing it thoughly and then looks at me with that same intense stare. The blood in my veins starts rushing around and my heart is beating too fast for my own good and all I can do is stare back into his gorgeous and warm brown eyes. I'm feeling too hot and if I don't cool off soon; I might explode all over him in the baddest way. I clear my throat.

"Perhaps you'll have that drink now?" He wonders. God that man is pushy and it annoys me tremendously, but he still makes my knees go weak. I hate him and myself for it.

I nod my response and add "with ice" about a second later.

He glares at me. We both know it will ruin a perfectly good drink, but I have no intention on letting it melt in my glass, but he doesn't know that, yet. He hands me the drink and eyes the ice cube with a disgust glare. His glare goes from discussed to suspicious once he sees me reach into my glass. I hold the cube between my thumb and pointer finger. He follows it to my lips with his eyes and watches me suck it free of any bourbon still attached to it. He parts his lips slightly when I take the cube and place it against the skin of my throat. It immediately starts to melt against my hot skin. Soon a drop forms and starts to make its way down my throat. His eyes follow its path past my collar bones and onto my chest before it disappears between my cleavages, created by my small dress in this skin tight dress. He licks his bottom lip once the drop is out of side and I can't suppress my small but proud smirk. His eyes shoot up to meet mine. His usual amber colored eyes are clouded with desire. I keep my eyes lock on his while I move the melting ice cube around on my skin.

A low groan escapes past his lips before he tears his eyes away from mine and follows the drops of water that are rolling down my chest. I thrive in the fact that for a moment I'm in control. My skin is glistering under the dim light. Once the cube is completely disappeared, I first put my thumb and then my pointer finger in my mouth to help them back to my normal body temperature. He places his finger on a wet trail and follows it down. I gasp at the feeling of his hot finger again my chilled skin. He smirks pleased in response to my reaction.

"You are playing a dangerous game, Miss Waldorf." He muses against my ear. "You shouldn't tempt me like that."

"What did I do?" I say with feigned innocence, biting my lip as I look into his darkened eyes.

"You are well aware of what you did." He growls.

"I just cooled myself." I shrug my shoulders, keeping up the pretence. "I never asked you to _watch_." I draw out the word and he and I both know that I am referring to more than the current situation.

His eyes glimmer "You know how much I enjoy to watch." He moves closer, if that is even humanly possible and sneaks him arm around my waist. I stop him by placing my hand on his wrist behind me. "Watching is not touching, Mr. Bass." I smile sweetly at him as I pull his arm away from my waist. I reach behind me and take my glass; I throw the amber liquid against the back of my throat before I slam the empty glass down. "Perhaps you should stick to that..." I push myself past him and walk out onto the dance floor.

I sway my hips to the beat. I look over my shoulder and find him check out my derriere with much appreciation. I give him a naughty smile and disappear into the crowd. After a few steps I'm pretty sure I have disappeared from his line of sight and I dance my way back, so I see where he stood at the bar, only to find him gone. I look around and see his eyes on my left, only a few feet away. I dance around the room like a butterfly, tasting men as if they are flowers. I catch glimpses of his eyes, everywhere I turn, and he's stalking or tailing me. Call it whatever you like. He watches me dance with gay men, straight men and even a female or two. He watches how those men grind against me, put their hands all over me, or even try to kiss me. When one of them gets really persistent, he even steps in, making the man back down.

"You're playing a dangerous game Miss Waldorf." He repeats himself after he drags me off to a dark little corner. I soon realize there is no way of escaping him. He literally cornered me. "He wouldn't have taken no for an answer." He continues in his attempt to get through to me.

"Have you considered the option that maybe I wanted that?" I wonder annoyed. "Or that I wouldn't have said 'No' to start with."

He eyes me suspiciously.

"I wanted him not to take 'no' for an answer."

"Did you now." He raises his eyebrow.

"Yes." I pout childishly.

He kills the space between us. I try to back up, but I can't as an alternative I try to stand tall. He places one hand on the right side of my face and uses his other to grab a fistful of my hair. He uses it to completely control the movement of my head. He pulls the back of my head down and leans down the gently kiss my lips. He licks his lips so he can taste my lip gloss. "Cherry's" He smirks: "my favorite kind". I roll my eyes at his blunt referral to his nickname. I get punished with a soaring and breathtaking kiss, if you can call that a punishment... When he allows me to breathe through my mouth again, I seize the opportunity to ask him: "what are you doing?" completely out of breath.

"Not accepting 'no' for an answer."

_**I know you'll always be the only man**__**  
**__**Who wanted me the way that I am**__**  
**__**I know there's no one in the universe**__**  
**__**As magical and wondrous as you**__**  
**__**I know there's nothing any better**__**  
**__**And there's nothing that I just wouldn't do**_


	6. Locked out of heaven

**Title: **A Siren's Call  
**Seminary:** She's the contemporary siren, but he's no sailor. Their serinum scopuli? Washington DC.  
**Disclaimer**: I don't own Gossip Girl or Bruno Mars' fabulous song 'Locked out of heaven'. This storyline however is completely original and therefore completely mine... Ow yeah! Hahaha.

**AN**: I know it has been a while since I last updated, but my life has been _crazy_, at the moment I'm working so much that I barely have time to write, but I try to every free minute I have. The problem is I don't have a lot of free minutes these days, between work, school, my family and household, so I takes a lot longer to complete a chapter. I will reward you with this lovely chapter for all of your patience and you know how to reward me, right? Indeed click that review button at the bottom. Have fun reading and I am looking forward to read you thoughts on the chapter…

* * *

**_Never had much faith in love or miracles_**  
**_Never wanna put my heart on the line._**  
**_But swimming in your world is something spiritual_**  
**_I'm born again every time you spend the night_**

PREVIOUSLY:

_"Your playing a dangerous game Miss Waldorf." He repeats himself after he drags me off to a dark little corner. I soon realize there is no way of escaping him. He literally cornered me. "He wouldn't have taken no for an answer." He continues in his attempt to get through to me._

_"Have you considered the option that maybe I wanted that?" I wonder annoyed. "Or that I wouldn't have said 'No' to start with."_

_He eyes me suspiciously._

_"I wanted him not to take 'no' for an answer." _

_"Did you now." He raises his eyebrow._

_"Yes." I pout childishly. _

_He kills the space between us. I try to back up, but I can't as an alternative I try to stand tall. He places one hand on the right side of my face and uses his other to grab a fistful of my hair. He uses it to completely control the movement of my head. He pulls the back of my head down and leans down the gently kiss my lips. He licks his lips so her can taste my lip gloss. "Cherry's" He smirks: "my favorite kind". _

_I roll my eyes at his blunt referral to his nickname. I get punished with a soaring and breathtaking kiss, if you can call that a punishment... When he allows me to breath through my mouth again, I seize the opportunity to ask him: "what are you doing?" completely out of breath._

_"Not accepting 'no' for an answer."_

He captures my lips with his, kissing me roughly, yet passionately, hard, but with care. He pushes his tongue through the barrier that were my teeth at one point. I battle him over dominance, even though I'm in the mood to be dominated, I will not go down without a proper fight. He groans into my mouth at my resistance. His scrapes his nails up and down along my thigh, making the hem of my dress rise alarmingly close to the sluttly level, but all worries are forgotten when I feel his thumbs run circles on my naked skin, above my stockings. He playfully pulls at one of the straps that's keeping them in place and groans a needy groan. I smile.

"What's so funny?" He murmurs against my cheek, while his lips are making their way down past my jaw line towards the skin on my neck. I throw my head back when he places his lips, with precision, on that one particular spot in my neck.

"You." I sigh a pleased sigh. I can feel him smile before he buries his teeth into my flesh. _Oh... Auw! _A wave of pain hits my body and I hiss for a moment, the feeling of pain is gently wearing off and all i feel once more is nothing more than pleasure. But I'm pretty sure that he'll leave a bite mark that will show at least for a day or two. He grinds his body against mine in the most tantalizing way. My body is tingling all over, even in places where he hasn't put his hands yet. The things that man does to my body. He lowers his hand to the back of my knee and pulls my leg up, I hook it around his waist, place my hands around his neck and pull myself closer. I grind myself into him. Another groan slips past his gorgeous lips and he pulls at my other knee, lifting me off the ground. He slams me into the wall. His eyes scream uncontrolled, animal like behavior. "You are a very naughty girl, Miss Waldorf." I can't help but smirk.

"Are you pleased with yourself?" He wonders very seriously all of a sudden.

I hold my breath and bite my lip in response. His eyes drop to my mouth and I slowly release the flesh. He captures my mouth with his immediately after. He rolls his hips and I groan with desire. I want him. No. I need him. Oh what I would give to feel him inside of me, working his magic on me. My inner goddess is chanting encouragingly, exited about the inevitable.

"Do you like it in public?"

Oh my... I haven't done it in public before. It's new, exciting, crazy, dangerous and so unlike me. I blush at the thought.

"Another first. I'm pleased, Miss Waldorf." He smirks.

How does he do that? Out of the corner of my eye I catch a glimpse of Georgina. She smirking big time, holding her thumbs up. Pleased that I found my distraction for tonight. I freeze. Chuck immediately responds to my change in posture.

"What's wrong?" He whispers into my ear, before he continues his ministrations against my skin.

"I can't do this." I murmur. Now he looks up. He looks at me and I can see the confusion in his eyes. "It's wrong." I breath. I look away. The floor is really interesting at this point.

"We can continue this is private too..." He counters, after he's taken a hold of my chin and made me look in his beautiful dark pools.

"No. This can not happen." I shake my head. He angles his head, he's looking at me. Trying to read me as I ramble on: "It's against the rules. I'm not allowed to see you outside work-related get-togethers."

"I think we crossed that line the last time in your bathroom." He counters, taking a step back. He's giving me space to make up my own mind. "Rules are there to be broken, remember?"

"Are you can get away with that. I can not." I try to get past him, but he won't let me. What if this gets ugly because I deny him what he wants, which is me.

"We can make this a professional call." He counters, a smug smile in place. "But then you would be at my bid and call. Are you sure you are up for that?"

I nibble away at the inside of my cheek. The thought of having the advantage of not sole having to please him and being able to demand an equal level of pleasure from him, is more than alluring. It's tempting, exciting and impossible. I nod.

"Yes?" He wonders, rather surprised. I somehow get the feeling he expected me to say 'no'.

"I'm not in the mood for 'no'..." I tease.

He swallows. "You better hang on to that mood. It might come in handy later."

I watch how he takes out his phone and presses a number. I wait for a moment, hoping he'll answer my unspoken question of who he's calling.

"Diana, it's Chuck Bass..."

Once he starts speaking, my mouth drops open. He has her on speed dial? What's up with that?

"I'm in the mood for some company tonight." He smirks, eyeing me with a predatorily gaze.

The fact that I can not hear what Diana is saying on the other end of the line, is actually really frustrating.

"Who I'm in the mood for?" He wonders, eyeing me while he says: "I want a petite brunette. Someone flexible." He says. I blush at his words. The step he took back earlier, is erased in one stride. He continues the conversation with an awful lot of no's, until he says at one point: "Yes."

His intense stare is making my inside boil.

"How long?" He repeats the question, giving me once more insight into the conversation. "Until she satisfied all my _needs_."

I bite my tongue while they are one the phone, trying to come to an agreement on the sum that must be paid. Once he hangs up, it's across my lips before I realized it. "Needs?"

"Plural indeed, Miss Waldorf." He smirks at me. "I'm pleased with the fact that you were paying attention. You are about to receive a message from Diana."

Only a few seconds after the last words left his lips, my phone buzzes, announcing the arrival of a text:

_Blair,  
I am fully aware of the fact that tonight is your night off, and that it's already late,  
but I just received the request for you company from Mister Bass. _  
_The town car will be ready for take-off in 15 minutes._

I smile at the fact that she assumes I'm home. If only she new what game we're playing here. She'd fire my ass immediately.

I type back: _No need for town car. I'm out. Grab cab. Just text me address._

By the time I press send, my back made contact with the wall behind me. His lips on mine. Eagerly and full of lust. I have never ever felt so desired by a man and it is making my body react in all the right places. The gentleness he had moments ago is gone, replaces by heated desire and I wouldn't want it any other way. My phone buzzes again. I don't bother and he doesn't insist. His hands pull my dress up roughly, he pushes my panties to the side and slips his finger into me. I gasp at the sudden intrusion.

"So eager, Miss Waldorf." He says when he feels how ready I am for him. While he swirls his finger around, I bite my lip in a hope that I can stay quiet, but when I feel him slip a second finger past my wet folds I can't help but whimper. He moves in and out of me in a tortures slow pace and from time to time his finger brushes my g-spot gently, making small moans slip past my lips. Luckily for the both of us, they are unable to carry fare due to the loud music blasting out of the speakers. I need him, inside of me, now.

"Take me now..." I breath against the shell of his ear. I notice how his breath hitches at my words.

"Come." He growls and pulls me out of the corner and off to some back area. I search the crowd for Georgina and find her 'dancing' with two guys, They are grinding against each other like they are having sex with their clothes on, in the middle of the dance floor. I blush.

He pulled me into a narrow hallway. I'm pretty sure it's staff only and for a moment I wonder how he knows about this back way. We take a left on a T and then the second door to the right. He walks though the hallway with ease, this route is obviously familiar to him and for a moment I wonder how many times and how many woman he has lead though here. My stomach reduces to the size of a pea and I swallow my question. The door leads to another door and another labyrinth of narrow hallway's. We take more right's but I'm pretty sure we took a left somewhere along the way. If he were to leave me here now, I'm pretty sure it would take me more than a while to find my way out of it.

A strangers voice pulls me out of my strain of thoughts: "Mister Bass." The man greets him with a nod. The hallways are dimly lit, but I'm pretty sure that the man that just crossed us at another T is wearing a valet's outfit. We take a right and head down the way the stranger came from. I look back and I was right, a valet just passes us. Where is he taking me? He pushes open another door and before me I find the same bar where he and I met. I'm stunned... How?

As we walk through the bar, the barman and garcon both greet him humbly, making the suspicion raise in the pit of my stomach that he's more then a simple customer. A Latin man, perfectly dressed stops us in our way to the elevator. "Good evening Mister Bass."

"Martinez" Chuck acknowledges his presence.

"A surprise visit, Sir?"

"My stay has unexpectedly extended."

Mister Martinez eyes me with an all-knowing smile. I return a shy one accompanied with a slight blush on my cheeks. Nobody is pointing out the obvious elephant in the room, but we all know I'm it. I'm the reason we are here. I'm the reason he's paying them a surprise visit. For a moment my mind wonders when ether he would have brought an other girl here tonight, but I stop my mind from going any further. I shouldn't care about the what if's, I'm here tonight. Tonight he's all mine, I don't care about the fact that he'll pay Diana for it. I was too big of a coward to go with him relentlessly of what the consequences might be if we get caught together. Someone as rich and powerful as him, doesn't have to care, but I have to be careful and I doubt that the things he'll do to me now will be any different from what he had in mind before he made the call…

Mister Martinez' voice brings me back to the situation at hand. I stand tall when I look at him: "Sir, you'll be delighted to hear that the final changes you requested to your personal suite have been completed this morning."

"I have received your email. Excellent work." The compliment is delivered in the same monotone way, but that doesn't stop Mr. Martinez from smiling.

"Thank you, Sir." He says with a nod. "Shall I ask Roberto to escort you up?" Mr. Martinez points to a man in a valet suit and I immediately recognize him as the man we crossed paths with a few moments ago. He smiles kindly at me and I return him smile kindly, but his face falls and the young man instantly looks away.

"No." Chuck responds, he wraps his arm around my waist and pulls me closer. The sudden intimate gesture surprises me. I look up and see him throw a murderous look at Roberto. I turn my body towards his and straighten out a wrinkle free lapel of his jacket in an attempt to distract him from strangling the young man with his deathly intense stare.

When he looks down at my hand on his chest, he raises an eyebrow in wonder. He turns to look at me with a playful but suspicious gleam in his eyes. I give him an innocent smile that he returns. As we stare into each others eyes I feel my body react in ways too fast too soon. I look back at Mr. Martinez in an attempt to get Chuck to realise we are not alone yet. I find Mr. Martinez eyeing us with wonder. As Chuck looks up I see Mr. Martinez look anywhere but at us or me in particular, the man clearly wants to stay in Chuck's good graces.

"Mr. Martinez." Chuck says goodbye to the man before he pulls me away.

"Good evening, Mr. Bass, Miss..."

"Waldorf." Chuck fills in. For a split moment I'm chocked that he bothers to introduce me, but I don't give Mr. Martinez the time to see I'm just as surprised as he is. When he gets over his own chocked expression and looks at me, I already stand tall with a slight proud pout of the lips.

"Good evening, Miss Waldorf." He bids me goodnight with a nod.

"Good evening, Mr. Martinez." I respond kindly and with a smile.

Chuck drags me off to the elevator. We wait on it in silence, but I catch him stealing sideway glances at me and we both smile at each other. He steps behind me as the doors open to let a couple making their way down out. His front is in full contact with my back and he pushes his nose into my hair.

"You smell so good." Je murmurs huskily.

Our eyes connect in the mirror wall at the end in the elevator. I smile at his compliment and he returns my smile, I can tell by the way his eyes lit up. I make the first move to step into the elevator and he follows me a few seconds later after he watched me strut off.

In the elevator he pushes the button with the calligraphed P in it. The elevator's display asks him for the key card, that he gracefully takes out of the inside pocket of his jacket. This whole scene is very familiar, only last time it was me doing it. The display asks him for a code next and he enters a code of 6 numbers using the elevator buttons. This is new… After informing him that the code he entered is indeed correct, the display greets him: 'Welcome Mr. Bass'.

He turns away from the panel and let's his eyes rake over my body. He pulls out the 'stop'-button and I feel the elevator slowly coming to a stop.

"What are you doing?" I wonder nervously.

"I'm going to take what's mine." I swallow at his answer, are we going to do it here? "Now?"

"Yes, now." He responds and I realise the word actually slipped past my lips. I have no time to be mad at myself, because once I feel his lips on mine, my mind is immediately distracted. My eyes dart around the upper corners of the elevator and there are four camera's recording our every move.

"The camera's…" I breath out.

"Disabled."

"The elevator…" I try to say in between kisses.

"There's another one."

"We could get in trouble…" I try as he moves his lips from mine and down to that one spot in my neck. My body is reacting in all the wrong ways and I am slowly losing control over the situation.

"No we won't." He answers in between make-out sessions with my neck.

"Why?"

"I'm Chuck Bass." He smirks. Hearing him say his name in that low and throaty way is making my knees weak.

"That doesn't count." I laugh.

"It always does…" He smirks in return as the elevator's phone starts to ring. I had the feeling he was about to say something else, but unfortunately the stupid phone interrupted. He picks it up: "Hello."

"Yes, I'm ok. We're ok." Chuck responds to the other person on the line. "Bye, Martinez." He says into the horn, without even listening to whatever Mr. Martinez might still be saying and hangs up. "Now, where were we?" He wonders as he holds his hand out.

I push myself off the back wall of the elevator and walk over. "I was trying to distract you in not having your way with me." I say as I take his hand. "Right. Here. And. Now."

"You were failing miserably." He responds playfully.

"Was I?" I wonder innocently.

"You were." He captures my lips with his and with that it's official: He won. I lost. But I'm not regretful about it… You can not really blame me. Chuck Bass is having his wicked way with me inside the elevator of _his_ hotel. Finding out the details at to how it became his between our first meeting and now is something to worry about later…

_**You bring me to my knees**_  
_**You make me testify**_  
_**You can make a sinner change his ways**_  
_**I can't wait to see the light**_  
_**And right there is where I wanna stay**_

* * *

**AN: Tada… So here it is. The new chapter! I hope you all enjoyed. I look forward on reading your thoughts on it in a review. So you know what to do ^^**

**Meanwhile I'll say thank you to all of you who reviewed the previous chapters!  
****For chapter 5 I say thank you to:  
****Hipskip11, , BellaB2010, Stella.1886, SecretGG, Dimples84,  
TheLionOfFire, notoutforawalk, pty,  
Manhattanacxoxo, Marine7620, Sunshineboogie, Rf,  
For Chapter 4 I say thank you to:  
CBPP137, Mia, BellaB2010, Dimples84, Stella.1886,  
SecretGG, Temari's Angel, Pty, Rf, Guest, notoutforawalk, sunshineboogie, fullermy**


	7. Stay

**Author**: MissBabyV  
**Summinary**: She's the contemporary siren, but he's no sailor. Their serinum scopuli? Washington DC.  
**Disclaimer**: I don't own Gossip Girl or Rihanna's song 'Stay'. This storyline however is completely original and therefore all mine!

* * *

**_All along it was a fever_**  
**_A cold sweat hot-headed believer_**  
**_I threw my hands in the air, said show me something_**  
**_He said, if you dare come a little closer…_**

I wake up the next morning with a blissful feeling, soar muscles and a strange graving for more, more of him. On top, below, in front or behind me. I want more. I need more, but first I need to get my butt out of bed and find me some clothes to wear, because in his eagerness last night, he ripped my dress, bra and panties. That man is an untamed beast in the sac and a blessing for the female race, at least I was blessed to have him work his magic on me last night.

_He lifts me up, pushing my back against the cold mirror. I hiss and he smirks. I can feel him tug at my panties. He groans in annoyance at the uncooperative fabric and with one hard tug, he pulls the seam lose. I gasp, he grins. I hold myself up on the bar installed on the wall, he still holds on to me with one hand while he unbuttons his pants. With one swift movement he buries himself deep inside of me. I moan loudly. He waits until the echo of my moan has left the elevator to move again. He pulls out and enters again in the most torturous slow pace. "Oh god..."_

_"No, not God." He whispers, looking me in the eyes: "Just me." He smiles at his own smug comment._

_In any other situation I would have given him a glare and his big ego probably would have annoyed me to no ends, but right now I don't care. All I care about is him moving his big asset, that probably causes his big ego. I grind against him. "So eager, Miss Waldorf..."_

_I bite my lip and nod in response. I'm eager, needy. Oh, how I want that man. If he wasn't holding me up I probably would have jumped him by now. Instead he is torturing me more than ever with the tip of his cock is just at my entrance._

_"Tell me..." He says in a throatily voice: "tell me how you want it..." _

_"I want you" I slowly feel his tip entering me and a sighs escapes past my lips "to give it to me" he enters me slowly and stops when I stop talking "hard. rough. deep." And his large member is buried fully inside of me. I let out a pleased sigh._

_He pulls out again and I whimper at the loss of contact for a moment. His face is graced with a naughty, devilish smirk. He pushes in and out in the rough hard way I requested. My eyes roll into the back of my head. I sigh and moan loudly. "You like it like that don't you?" _

_I nod my head eagerly. I'm afraid to open my mouth, because the only thing that's going to come out are loud moans and pleasure cries. _

_"Too bad..." He whispers as his movements slow down and he is back at that slow and torturous pace. _

I check the time on the clock radio and it is 8.45 am. I wonder when ether or not he's still here. My inner goddess is counting on his presence so she can trick me in luring him back into the extremely large bed. I get my naked self out if bed and I walk over to the closet. Last time he had some back up clothing ready for me. I pray to god that he is as generous this time as he was the other time. I slide open one of the two doors and I find a lot of his clothes. It's almost like he is living here. There are at least half a dozen complete suits here and shoes at the bottom to match. One shirt however stands out, it is hanging by it's lonesome, completely pushed into the corner of the closet. I recognize the shirt and I smile, I take the shirt and check for it's buttons and yes, they are still all missing. My smile turns devilish when a naughty plan starts to form in my mind. He'll defiantly 'punish' me and I just killed two birds with one stone. No awkward morning after for me, instead I'll get fabulous morning after sex, if my soar body can handle it of course... For a moment I really consider if tricking him back into bed is a reasonable option, because I have no idea what to say to him in a morning after situation. The last time he was long gone before I even thought about opening my eyes.

_I'm barely able to keep my eyes open. The build up to this orgasm is so slow and torturous that I'm only a few thrusts away from the edge and my need is so big that I know that if I come right now I'll crumble all over him and he'll be more than pleased with himself. _

_"Look at me." He whispers and I'm trying my best to obey, but I can't. I'm unable to keep them from rolling in the back of my head at my approaching high. I'm like an addict in need of her next fix. I'm addicted to him and his goddamn pleasurable moves. I look him in the eyes for a moment and try to convince him with a throaty "please", that is partly wrapped in a moan. _

_His eyes darken at my plea. I remember how much he enjoyed hearing me beg him to let me come during our previous encounter. He likes control more than anything. He did say something about me being at this bid and call. Perhaps I should consider reminding him of that offer. He really made me touch the sky last time._

_"Ask me again..." He asks, almost begs me as he builds up the rhythm of his thrusts. _

_"Please..." I breath._

_"More." He demands._

_"Chuck..." I whisper into his ear. He groans at the way his name rolls of the tip of my tongue. I finish it off with a low, needy and throatily sounding "please". _

_I burry my face in the crook of his neck, kissing it gently. He picks up the pace and a small moan slips past his lips. It is my time to smirk and I realize that the edge is not far off for the both of us and estimating by the tension building up in the pit of my stomach I'm probably going to be there sooner then him. "I'm gonna..." I try to speak without moaning. "Chuck... I'm..."_

_"Let go." He breathes and his words tip me over the edge. I come all over him, my insides cling and I pull him over the edge with me. As I slowly feel my own orgasm wear off, I see him have his. He closes his eyes and tills his head back. He pushes himself deep inside of me and stays there. I once more use the bar to hold myself up so I can move myself up and down along his long hard member, so he doesn't get the time to go limb on me. His eyes shoot open once he realizes what I am doing. His amber pools stare into my own darkly as i keep lifting myself up and down on him. _

_"Did I not satisfy you, miss Waldorf?" He wonders_

_"Oh you did." My eyes gleam. How could he ever think that? The man is too talented to doubt himself or have a low self esteem about his sexual abilities. So this must be a trick question, it has to be. "Very much actually." _

_"I'm pleased to hear that." He starts to kiss the side of my neck, making his way down to my shoulder. _

_"It was a very delightful appetizer." I haven't stopped lifting myself up and down his member._

_"Appetizer?" He wonders. He places his hands on my hips, holding me down and himself deep inside of me._

_"Yes. Appetizer." I repeat as I move my hips in a circular movement, if he thinks he can block my ministration by holding me down he's very much mistaken. His eyes gleam at my different approach. He guides my hips for a few rounds and lifts me off of him. I pout at the sudden loss in contact. I'm disappointed that I was unsuccessful at tricking him in another round of elevator sex. With knowing it he collected another first._

_"enlighten me." He continues playful: "how much courses would you like this dinner to have?" He wonders as he composes himself, making himself presentable again. I turn to face the mirror and start to straighten out my dress. _

_He walks over to the control panel of the elevator and pushes the stop-button back to it's normal state. __"As much as you are willing to serve me, chef." He turns to look at me as the elevator slowly starts to move again. Our eyes connect in the mirror once more this evening and my r__esponse receives a smirk._

_It takes him two long strides to stand behind me. Our eyes stay connected as he plays with a curl of hair. The elevator doors open and he pulls me out of the elevator and into his penthouse. _

I enter the living area and for the first time since my arrival last night, I notice that the interior has been completely renewed from last time I've been here. The leather orange couch, bar and pool table scream stylish bachelor pad. The small table in the corner clearly gives away that he rarely eats here when he's alone. He's sitting at the small table, reading the news paper, next to him stands a cart filled with probably every breakfast item on the menu. I linger in the doorway as I take a moment to study him. He clearly has cleaned himself up a bit. He is still casually dressed, or at least what i think is casual in his book. He is wearing his dress pants and shirt, the top buttons of his shirt undone and without his usual bowtie and cufflinks. His hair is in place and yet it still has that bed hair attitude. So basically he looks pretty darn hot sitting there like that. He turn the page of the paper and he gives me a small but gentile smile when our eyes lock: "good morning".

"Good morning" I answer, his eyes move down my body. My temp rises instantly and his smile turns into a grin. "I see you found your way around the closet." He continues the conversation.

"I did." I smile. I look down at my attire as casual as possible: the light old pink Stella McCartney lingerie set matches his button less pink and purple pinstriped dress shirt perfectly. "I would have buttoned it, but all the buttons appear to be missing." I continue playfully. "What's up with that?"

His stare is so intense that it's making my insides boil. The gleam in his eyes tell me he's amused by my move, perhaps I even would dare to say that I detect a teeny tiny blush on his cheeks. "You tell me." He leans back against his chair and watches me, he's waiting for a witty response.

"The woman who did this must be an feisty little thing."

He grins at the fact that I'm using his shirt to compliment myself. "You have no idea..." I blush at his compliment.

"I hope you punished her." I say, carrying on the conversation as if we're talking about someone else.

"I did." He says, while he closes the paper. He gestures me to come closer and I do, one small step at a time.

"Anyway," I continue in both words and steps. "I was wondering if I'm expected to go home like this, or if other clothes are going to magically appear in that closet of yours."

"I have ordered Andrews to find you some proper clothing." He reassures me.

"Thank you." I answer him and he gestures me to take a seat in the chair opposite of him. _Wait, who's Andrews? _My mind wonders. Before I get the time to ask him my question, he starts talking again: "I took the liberty of ordering everything of the menu, because I have no idea what you like to eat in the morning."

He isn't kidding, everything is there: pancakes, waffles, toast, lost bread, a large assortment of croissants, pain du chocolates, slices of plain and whole wheat bread,...

"Isn't that in that thick folder of yours?" I tease, while I search for the fresh fruit.

"No, Blair. It isn't." He responds. "I'd like to discover certain things on my own."

I smile after I popped a raspberry in my mouth. The piece of fruit is deliciously sweet, rare for the time of the year. It is winter after all. "I know you do."

I take the tray of berries and sit down on the free chair. Before I start to eat, I take a rubber band and use it to tie my long brown locks up in a loose bun. I can feel his eyes on me, following my every move.

"If you have the intention of making me want to take you right here, you're off to a good start." He says, his voice low and huskily.

"I was actually hoping to enjoy my fruit." I counter honestly. He can't handle the fact that my hair is up. Interesting... I wonder why. I place a loose curl behind my ear and my fingers linger against the skin of my neck. His breath gets stuck in his throat. Bingo! I just found his kryptonite. With most men it's either a girl's chest or ass that gets them going, apparently Chuck Bass prefers the side of my neck. Slowly everything falls into place and I realize why he's always paying so much attention to my neck. His eyes darken and before my very eyes I see him transform in the animal-driven beast I know he can be. As he is about to launch himself over the small table, the elevator asks our attention, as a small bell announces it's arrival. From around the corner appears a tall, golden haired and blue-eyed guy I know as Nate Archibald.

Chuck stand up from the table to greet him in the most friendly, I believe I should say, manner. "Nathaniel, long time no see." Right now I wish the shirt had some buttons to close. 'Silly goose' I scold at my own actions. Here I sit half naked at the breakfast table.

"I heard you were in town..."

"I wonder who told you that." Chuck smirks. "How is the cougar treating you?"

"Don't call her that. You know she hates it." Nathaniel counters and I know they are talking about Diana. The scene I witnessed between Nate. Diana and myself still lies to freshly in my mind.

"I believe she would forgive me. Don't you agree?" I can hear a twist in Chuck's voice. They are talking about a matter I have no knowledge about and it has something to do with her. My curiosity's spiked. They are talking like they are long time friends, perhaps even more like they are family on some level... I keep silent so I wouldn't rattle anyone and stop whatever is unfolding here before me. I need all the inside info on Mister Charles 'Chuck' Bass as I can get.

"You were her favorite." Nate, or Nathaniel as Chuck calls him, admits. My brain is working over-time to process it all. Does that mean that Chuck and Diana were involved once? My attempt to get answers to some questions, is failing miserably. I'm gaining more questions then answers.

"Until you came along." Oh. Does that mean Diana dumped Chuck for Nate? Or perhaps Chuck introduced Nate to Diana...

"I already know what's keeping you here." Nate eyes me over Chuck's shoulder. "Good morning Blair. So the real question is: what brings you here?"

"Good morning" I respond a bit startled, before Chuck can speak: "This is my latest addition to my Empire." He gestures around the room. We all know he means the hotel and not just this single room.

"Well, I must say I'm impressed. Never figured you'd be able to negotiate a deal with the old Mr. Walters."

I figure Mr. Walters was the previous owner of this hotel.

"Well I did. You'll be surprised when I tell you, it went rather smoothly."

"That does surprise me." Nate smiles. Chuck gestures for him to take a seat on the couch. I take that as my queue to leave them to talk business. Even though chuck is well aware of my fondness for business talk, I'm not sure how Nate will react to it, so I stand up from the chair and the shirt that I'm wearing falls open. Nate raises an eyebrow in surprise and wonder when Chuck pulls me closer. "Where are you off to?" he whispers into my ear with surprise and perhaps I just should have stuck around.

"To a bathtub that has my name written all over it."

His eyes gleam in mischief. His arm is still wrapped around my waist and his thumb brushes over the dimples at the bottom of my back. The gesture is kind, sweet and innocent. I wonder when ether or not he does this with other women as well. The thought of him with other girls makes my stomach shrink and I can feel jealousy building up.

"Make it a long one. I'll join you." I blush at Chuck's blunt suggestion as Nate's eyes rake over my almost naked body.

"Okay." I return playful and Mr. Archibald raises an eyebrow. For a moment I wonder when ether or not it would be inappropriate to peck his lips. I'm doubtful he would appreciate the gesture and Nate would probably report our suspicious behavior back to Diana, if he isn't planning on doing so already, so to prevent any more suspicion I decide against it, but I can not resist to whisper a "don't be too long" in his ear.

I disappear behind the door, I close it, but instead of continuing to the bathroom like any good soul would do, I wait and listen to their conversation. I am fully aware that ear dropping is a risky trade and next to my jealousy another awful quality, but I'm desperate for information, information on Mr. Chuck Bass. Desperate times call for desperate measures and I know I won't learn anything if I wait on him to open up and tell me his life story. Because that is likely to never ever happen. And since I don't want to grill him or don't have the resources to get the 411 on him, I need to learn my information this way.

"So how's the politic career going?" Chuck wonders.

"Rather great. Grand father believes I could make it to Congress before Tripp does."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Unbelievable right?"

"And how does the old Vanderbilt see your _girlfriend _fit into all of this?" Chuck's tone of voice is mocking when the word leaves his lips.

"Don't call her that either." Nate interjects.

"What should I call her?"

"Diana."

"So you two have been regularly hooking up for about a year and a half or so, and still no labels."

"Yep."

"Nice work, Nathaniel."

"I learned it from the best."

"Thank you." I can imagine Chuck smirk or grin at the compliment. I can not believe it. Diana and Chuck. Oh my...

"How long will you be in town for?"

This is interesting and most defiantly news for me...

"I'm not sure yet. Why?"

"I'm hosting a poker night at the Vanderbilt estate here in DC."

"I'll never say no to poker, Nathaniel. You know that."

"You could have been otherwise occupied." Nate suggests.

I can imagine him smirk at Nate's comment. My heart rate speeds up waiting for his answer. I'll immediately know how long I'll have the privilege of being in his company.

"You are free to bring her, if that will guarantee your presence." Nate adds.

"We'll be there." Chuck answers. I cover my mouth with my hands as I gasp. He actually wants to take me with him. I want to squeal with glee...

As I hear them say their goodbyes, I run off to the bathroom to fill the tub so I can get my ass in there. Like the other time I fill the bathtub with deliciously scenting, but expensive oil and salt. While the bathtub is filling up I remember to check my phone. I don't think anyone would have missed me. My mother hasn't bothered to check in with me for some time now, but neither have I with her. It's for the best that we live our separate lives, especially now that mine is so very complicated. I wouldn't know how to start explaining how I am doing.

I look at my phone and frown. I have about half a dozen missed calls and twice as much unread messages. Oh my... I open my message inbox. All the text are from the same person: Georgina.

_00.32 am__ have fun B! He looks yummy from here *wink*_  
She must have seen me with Chuck when she send that text. I was to caught up in him and most likely in some sort of compromising position. Based on her message she clearly had no idea who I was with. _Thank god!_

_01.24 am__ Still too occupied to respond huh? I'm impressed! Enjoy it. You deserve it._  
Oh, she has no idea how enjoyable it was. I feel my temp rise at the memories.

_01.39 __am__ : Did u leave? I'm looking 4 u… Call me!_

_02.01 am:__ I found my own entertainment. See you at home tomorrow. G._  
So she actually went home with one of them, or both perhaps.

_02.11 am__ 1 missed call_  
_02.12 am__ You have one new voicemail: _  
_"B, is he still fucking your brains out? I hope he is, you dirty little thing... Call me when you hear this…"_

_06.57 am__ WRU? Just came home. Call me. G._  
_06.58 am__ 2 missed calls_

_07.30 am__ B, Are you still with him? Call me before you go for a round of morning after ;)_

_07.35 am__ 3 missed calls. _  
_07.36 am__ You have 2 new voicemail messages:_  
_"Blair, call me, text me. Just let me know you are all right. I'm starting to worry! G._

_08.59 am__ B, God Dam it! Where are you? Call me asap!_  
_09.00 am__ 4 missed calls._  
_09.01 am__ You have 3 new voicemail messages_  
_"Blair, I'm freaking out. If I don't hear from you in the next half hour I'm calling Diana…"_

_09.37 am__ 5 missed calls._  
_09.40 am__ You have 4 new voicemail messages._  
_"Seriously, B. You took a job?! Have you completely lost it?!" Georgina shrieks into the phone. "Of course off all the men who could possibly ask for you, it had to be him. And you jumped. I can not believe you jumped to his bid and call." I roll my eyes at her foolishness. _

_10.05 am__ incoming call: Georgina_

"Hello."

"Blair?"

"Yes..."

"Finally! Has 'the beast' allowed you contact with the outside world?"

"That's mean." I say while I frown at her words. "I forgot to check my phone. I wasn't expecting you to be concerned about my wellbeing."

"I wasn't concerned." Georgina counters. "Why would you think that?"

"Yes, you were, G. I have stored the proof on my phone." I tease.

"You could have been kidnapped."

"So you were concerned for my well being."

"Perhaps a bit."

"That's so sweet."

"Enough kindness." She says before she starts yelling: "I'm going to strangle you when you come home!"

"Please don't. Some appear rather fond of that part of my body."

"I'm very found of your neck." Chuck whispers against the skin of my neck. I freeze instantly at the feeling of his lips against my skin. I did not notice him approach me. God knows how long has he been in room for? As much as I want to grill him right now, I can't. Not with Georgina on the other end of the line.

"It was him all along last night, wasn't it?" Georgina wonders.

"He found me. Not the other way around." I try to defend myself.

"I'm glad I did." He muses into my ear, while he kisses the skin of my neck.

"Oh my god. It was!" Georgina shouts into the phone. I close my eyes and zone out as she rambles on. My eyes roll in the back of my head at his well-trained ministrations against my skin. I swallow a moan. Oh my. This is too distracting. I know that as a woman I'm supposed to be able to do more then one thing at once, but when you have Chuck Bass working his way around your neck, it's far from easy.

"How could you do that to me, betraying me like that..."

"Wait. What?" I force myself back to reality.

"I told you to stay clear of him." She actually sound upset now.

"I did. Like I said: he found me."

"And I am supposed to believe that?"

"Yes."

"As if..."

"You can ask him if you want."

"No. I believe you..." She comes to her senses. "You made him pay, didn't you?" She continues, without leaving any room for a response she continues. "He actually paid because you wouldn't go with him for free. Clever girl!"

I roll my eyes in response.

"Are you still with him?"

"Yes." I smile. "He's about to join me in his very large bathtub."

"I'm about to do much more then join you..." He muses into my ear. I blush at his words and pray to god she hasn't heard him.

When she asks: "am I on speaker?" I know for sure she heard him.

"No."

"Is he listening, B?"

"Let's just say I'm standing close enough to hear you shriek through the phone." Chuck responds.

"You better be treating B kindly, Bass."

"I am. No worries, but you should know that she likes it kind of rough."

"Too much info!"

"Hang up. I want you all to myself." He whispers into my ear . His possessiveness is somehow sweet , but the elevator asks his attention once more. My stomach flutters at the thought.

It's almost like Georgina can sense he's gone, or perhaps she heard the elevator. I'm not sure. "Be careful not to get too caught up in all of this B. Don't make yourself believe that you've got what it takes to tie him to you. He's only capable of leaving damaged goods behind."

**_Not really sure how to feel about it_**  
**_Something in the way you move_**  
**_Makes me feel like I can't live without you_**  
**_It takes me all the way_**  
**_I want to stay_**

* * *

_**AN: A new chapter, hopefully with some more insight in Chuck's life/mind/world, like some of you requested. ^_^ It wouldn't be in favor of the story to give away everything at once, so you'll have to do with bits and pieces here and there, but if you tie them all together, I'm pretty sure you'll realize you already learned quite a few things about the Chuck Bass in this story, but you'll also realize that there are quite a few of questions that deserve an answer. So you are free to let me know on what question you'd like an answer rather sooner than later ;) I'm nervous and exited to read about your reactions on the appearance of a certain friend…  
You all know what to do with that box below! ^_^**_

_**A thank you goes out to Justine,  
Dimples84, sunshineboogie, pty, olimgossip,  
hipskip11, Guest, RF, BellaB2010 and CBPP137  
for reviewing chapter 5.  
I look forward on reading you reviews on this chapter as well ^_^**_


	8. Feel this moment

_**I see the future but live for the moment  
I make dollars, I mean billions  
I'm a genius, I mean brilliance  
I've lost a lot, but I've learned a lot  
I'm still undefeated…**_

While I enjoy the soothing feeling of the warm water against my skin, my mind races a hundred miles an hour. Georgina's words keep running through my mind. 'He's only capable of leaving damaged goods behind' She sounded so serious and honest, perhaps he is much darker and twisted then I made him out to be. Every soul has it's dark edges, they define you, they shape your soul. 'Be careful…' It's almost like everybody wants to scare me away from him, when all I want to do is be close to him. When I open my eyes I see him looking at me with those beautiful amber orbs and I just feel like drowning myself in them. I tilt my head to the side as I stare into his eyes.

"What?" He wonders. His tone of voice is gentle, kind and cautious. I wonder when ether or not he can see right though me and knows about the swirl of questions that is racing through my mind.

"You are a difficult man to…" I take a moment to choose the right word. He raises his eyebrows as he grows impatient. "Read." I finally finish off.

"Am I?" He wonders, a small smile plays at the corner of his mouth. He is well aware of that fact and we both know he is, so I wonder why he is playing a game. Thinking about it, he's always playing games and tends to come out on top. I just stare, leaving the ball in his court, making him make the next move, pushing him into a corner. It seems to be working because he opens his mouth to speak again: "What would you like to know." He states his question.

"Seriously?" I wonder.

"Seriously." He nods as he unbuttons the first button of his shirt.

"Are you a criminal?" I wonder. His hands pause for a second and he raises his eyebrows in surprise to my question and pushes himself away from the doorframe. "No." He smiles before answering me as he start to unbutton his shirt again. "I'm a businessman." He continues with a smug smile, making me wonder when ether or not all of his businesses are legit.

"My father was a businessman." I counter.

"Point well taken." He shakes his shirt off and waits for it to hit the floor before he speaks again. "I'm not that kind of businessman."

"Okay." I say, leaving room for him to continue and he does as he unbuckles his pants.

"I'm not going to claim I'm as clean as a whistle." He takes a breath before he continues, he is choosing his words carefully: "I can not say that all my purchases were done the right way."

"They said the same about my father."

"You father was a dirty businessman, Blair."

"No he wasn't."

"Yes, he was." His tone is cold, harsh. He's getting angry: "my books are as clean as a whistle, but that doesn't mean I am."

"So that make you what? A psychopath?" I snap.

"No." He sighs before he continues. "I'm not saying he was a bad father, Blair." He rubs his temples and visually relaxes before he steps into the bathtub with me. "Let's say I lean more towards bribery to get my way. It's always good to have leverage on someone."

"Do you have leverage on me?" I wonder as he sits down in the bathtub at the opposite side

"No. I don't." He's serious. I'm happy about the fact that he believes there is no need to hold on to some kind of dirty secret of mine over my head to keep me here and in a first response I pull him closer. He frowns for a moment, but follows my lead anyway.

I lean back against the tub as I pull him towards me. I ask him to turn around so his back is in full contact with my front when I make him lye back against me. I wrap my arms around his shoulders and my legs around his waist. I can feel him tense up at the intimate gesture even tough we've had sex so many times now, then again this is intimate on so many other levels. I might be pushing personal boundaries with him and perhaps my luck. When he stays tense I'm afraid I've pushed it too far too fast, but after a few moments he starts to relax. I pull his head against my chest

"Did you have leverage on Mr. Walters?" I wonders while my hand moves up and down his arm.

"Yes."

"And you used it to force a deal on him." I state my question.

"Yes."

"That's cold."

"It's business." He counters.

I know for a fact that it is true. The best businessmen are the cold ones, those who do not care about others, about feelings, about consequences. They only care about what best for the business. Being cold is probably the thing that made, makes him successful. I know that asking about what kind of leverage he had on Mr. Walters is pointless, useless even. A player never shows his cards, it might make him lose the hand, the game even.

"Did you make him a fair deal?" I wonder while I move the sponge around his body.

"About a third under the asking price." He says. He looks how my hand moves the sponge around his upper body, cleaning it thoroughly. "It all depends on what you find reasonable."

A hotel like this isn't for sale for one, not even ten million, so if it went for 75 originally, Chuck paid 50. Not bad you might think, and right now I would be more than happy to oblige with you, but millionaires only count the millions they lost, not the ones they still have in the bank.

"So if you aren't a criminal or a psychopath. What are you then?" I wonder.

"Why are you so keen on labeling me?"

"I'm just trying to wrap my head around a reason as to why everybody keeps warning me for you.

"If I am anything, I'm a narcissist." His next words make me blush: "Who prefers innocent pure delicate flowers." He says while looking at me.

"I'm neither innocent or pure." I counter. "I may appear to be so, but that does not mean I am."

"And yet, you play the role so well. There must be some underlying truth there." His words make me feel like a young inexperienced girl, I might be new to the business, but I am not new to the concept of sexual experience.

"And yet," I counter in the same manner "you find me appealing."

"You are my forbidden fruit. I'll admit to that." He says huskily. "I should stay far away from you..."

His words worry me: "May I be so curious as to asking you why."

"Because I'm capable of turning a delicate flower like yourself" he says as he touches my chin "into a black roze..."

"I'm not much of a fan of roses." I respond, keeping the conversation light and airy. "Only those avalanche roses, but they have those big thorns. Those can ne real bitches, they sting you when you least expect it."

"So does that make you a bitch?" He wonders. It's good to know that I am not the only one analyzing our conversation. "Do you think it does?" I turn his question back to him, before I continue: "My favorite flower is a Peony." I respond matter of fact-ly.

"Is that supposed to be a hint." He wonders while I rinse his chest free of soap.

"No. I'm stating a fact."

"Are you now?"

"Yes I am." He pulls my head down and gives me a breath-taking kiss that ignites that fire, making my insides burn with desire. He leans forward so I can easily move around him, placing myself in his lap, where the evidence of his arousal connects with mine.

As we lye panting and sighing against each other, he allows me to brush my fingers through his hair. "Who was at the door earlier?" I wonder.

"Andrews. He brought a selection of clothing for you to choose from."

"A selection huh?"

He grins.

"Are you spoiling me?"

"Not that I am aware off."

"Who's Andrews?"

"My hotel manager."

"I figured that was Martinez..."

"Andrews during the day, Martinez at night."

"So that makes you the owner."

"And their boss. They must report to me daily. All of my businesses do."

"How do you manage to read all of those reports." I wonder honestly.

Chuck starts to laugh, like really laugh, at me probably.

"I have people who do that for me, Blair. I read the week reports they assemble."

That actually explains a lot.

"Come with me tonight." He whispers into my ear.

Oh my! "What?" I stutter in disbelieve. I never actually expected him to ask me to go with him. I figured I was expected to be there. After all he is still my client. His phone starts buzzing furiously, in the pocket of his pants that lies on the floor, ending our quiet and peaceful moment together. It's probably one of his many managers or accountants reporting for duty. To my surprise he let's it ring. "Blair, I want you to come to the Vanderbilt estate with me tonight."

My eyes grow wide and against all odds I stay mute. "Yes." I stutter.

"Good." He smiles before his lips lock with mine. His smile is beautiful, pure and has absolutely no resemblance to his trademark smirk. I like it. His kiss is dominant, hungry, needy. I return the level of dominance, a little battle is always interesting. The sex that flows out of this kiss is more than just sex, even though it's still sex. It feels different, he feels different, I feel different. Everything about it is slow, gentle and passionate: his trusts, my kisses, even the ministrations against my neck. We still manage to spill a whole lot of water in the process, giving the cleaning lady a run for he money and a couple of swears too. All I care about is him, me and this moment…

_**One day when the light is glowing  
I'll be in my castle golden  
But until the gates are open  
I just wanna feel this moment**_

I try to keep my silk navy colored dress wrinkle free by repeatedly smoothing out the fabric. It's low cut and I hope it will make his jaw drop to the floor when he sees me. I'm on my way to the Vanderbilt Manor in Potomac, Maryland. It's just outside of Washington DC and all the rich, famous and fabulous families have a home there. Chuck had to go down to Potomac earlier today, for a boring business matter. Bringing me along would make it interesting for him, but I would have been bored out of my mind, his words not mine. So he send me out on a shopping spree. He placed Arthur, his driver, at my disposal for the remainder of the day, while he took the Bass Industries chopper out to Maryland. Potomac is similar to DC in one obvious way, it breathes money, wealth and power and without those 3 components you don't belong. While DC is packed with tall skyscrapers filled with either big offices or grand lofts, Potomac has one two thousand square lot next to the other. Beautiful nature all around, I'm pretty sure the sight here is magnificent, especially now when it is covered under a coat of snow. It's a shame it's already so dark outside. The sun was setting when I left DC, so at least I saw the scenery evolve from full on city mode to the first signs of the suburbs before the darkness of the night robbed me of my outside view. The limo is fully equipped, from drinks to magazines and newspapers, even an IPad to keep me entertained.

The phone in the limo starts to ring, I hear Arthur pass on our precise location and that we are about 15 minutes away. There is only one person who would like to know that. "Miss Waldorf?" He wonders next. "Mr. Bass would like a word."

_Oh._ I pick up the phone that is installed in the back.

"Hello." I muse seductively into the phone.

"Good evening to you too, Blair."

"Hi." I say shyly this time.

I can hear him snort through the phone and I imagine him shake his head. "Arthur has informed me you are only 15 minutes away."

"Yes, I heard."

"I look forward on seeing what dress you picked."

"I hope you like it."

"I'm pretty sure I will."

He sounds too smug for my liking. "Do you already know what kind of dress I am wearing?" I wonder.

"No I don't" His tone is betraying him and telling me he's finding all of this kind of funny."

"So you didn't bribe the saleslady at the shop to tell you what kind of dress was purchased with your card?"

"No." He says: "I called to check when ether you would be able to distract my competitors at the poker game tonight when you arrived."

"No you didn't..." I gasp.

"I did. She also told me that either dress would make anyone's jaw drop and that you are a delight to dress." He takes a moment to breath before he continues. "So that made me wonder if there's more then one dress?"

I feel busted, as if he just caught me shoplifting. Perhaps taking the second dress home was a mistake. It was never my intention to profit of his generosity. "The tag is still on the other dress, so it can be returned." I say in my own defense.

At the shop it was impossible to make a decision, they both looked too stunning and I wanted to make sure that I matched his suit somehow. So how was I supposed to manage that if I didn't have a back up option.

"I don't want to see it returned. I want to see you in it." He states.

_Oh. _Does that mean I get to stay longer? It appears so.

"As long as you don't rip it I'm fine with that." I say as if it my decision to make.

"Why would I not be allowed to rip the dress I bought you?" He wonders serious, but a hit of playfulness in his tone.

"Because!" I say, rather bluntly. "Because, it is too pretty." I continue honestly. "It's not that I don't like it when you literally rip the clothes of my body. I love it when you do that."

"Miss Waldorf." Arthur interrupts I blush. I totally forgot Arthur was here. I was too caught up in the playful banter of our conversation, that I didn't bother to close the partition between us: the man was free to listen to our conversation. "We will be there in five." he continues. He may not know it, but he just saved my ass, because I had no idea how to talk myself out of the words that just left my mouth. "I have to go."

"Why?"

"Because I have to get myself ready. Since the saleslady was able to plant ridiculous high expectations in your head."

"They don't need to plant those."

"Don't they."

"I'm Chuck Bass. I breath high expectations" and with that I hung up the phone, checking my make-up for flaws that aren't there and smoothing out my wrinkle free dress like a maniac. What's wrong with me? I'm nervous as hell. My insides feel as if I'm going on a date. All of a sudden I'm not so sure about my choice of dress, shoes and stockings. Asking Arthur to turn around is on the tip of my tongue as the car comes to a stop in front of the house, correction, manor. So many questions run though my head and I come to the conclusion that it is by far easier to just have sex.

He opens the door and I step out after I've put on my coat. The house is fabulous and appears to be a small replica of the famous Vanderbilt Marble house and now that it is surrounded by a few inches of snow. It looks like it came directly out of a fairytale book. The steps and terrace to the entrance are cleared of all the snow, that's left in small mountains of it on each side. On each side of the double doors stands a broad-shouldered guy in a black suit, complete with an ear set each, security obviously, and probably no necessity with all the high profile people gathered here tonight. Both men nod when I reach the last step and the one on the right asks me for my key, while the other one eyes me up and down.

Oh yes, key. I open my clutch and take out the black and gold chip. It is designed with great extravaganza. The black parts are just as perfectly polished and shiny as the golden ones. I'm pretty sure it's real leaf gold and the larger part of the chip is covered in it. Vanderbilt engraved in black on both sides in the center. I hand the man the chip and he makes it disappear into an electronic device. To my surprise he hands it back with the words: "Welcome Mrs. Waldorf" I try to mask my surprise, but the man's kind smile tells me I was rather unsuccessful.

"Mr. Bass is awaiting you inside."

"Thank you, gentlemen." I smile kindly as the other one opens the double doors for me.

The grandeur of the entrance is overwhelming. And utterly stunning as well. The double and marble - this would not be a replica if there was no marble involved - staircase stands out in all of it's shiny and full glory. It's breathtakingly beautiful. In the wall on the left and the right there is a double door on each side, I assume leading into a dining room or salon that breaths just as much grandeur as the entrance does. Underneath the double marble staircase there is another double door, even though it's heavy wood, it's unable to block out the joyful laughter of those who are winning, the shameful curses of those who are losing a fortune and the smell of cigars the gentlemen are smoking. A doorman on each side open a door each and they grand me an incredible view over the ballroom that lies down a few steps. On the top of the small stairs I look around the room. His amber eyes lock with mine almost immediately. He is seated at the table in the back of the room. He keeps his eyes locked on mine as I slowly descend off the steps. The small smirk playing on his lips. A hint of him being pleased with what he sees? I hope so anyway. Our eyes stay locked as I further approach his table. His opponent drum their fingers on the table, impatiently awaiting his next move. When nothing happens, they look around the room, trying to figure out who caught his attention. Nate is the first one to follow his line of sight and his eyes land on me. After he has raked his eyes over my body, he turns around, making a comment toward Chuck perhaps, because he looks like he is about to kill Nate five seconds later. Their game continues while I further approach the table. The dealer shakes up the stack of cards, before he deals them each another pair, including himself. A waiter offers me a glass of Champaign, that I accept. But I would prefer something - let's say - a bit more sharper. I observe their game for a while before I continue my approach. I catch him glancing my way quite a few times.

"The saleslady did not exaggerate. You look ravishing." He whispers into my ear as he pulls me closer. "You are supposed to distract them, not me." He continues. All of his competitors were looking at me, but he didn't notice. Right now they are staring at the both of us with wonder and suspicion. I can imagine the million questions running through their minds.

"Bass." The man on his left asks his attention. "Don't be rude now, introduce the lovely lady." The dirty blond guy comments while his eyes rake over my body.

"My apologies, gentlemen." Chuck tears his eyes away from mine. "Blair, meet Mister Oliver Walker." He point to the dirty blond gentlemen on his left. "And Mr. Chris Grey."

"Is Chris short for Christian?" I wonder. The gentlemen around the table laugh.

"I'm sad to disappoint a beautiful maiden like yourself, but no." Mister Grey flirts. I feel Chuck tense up. "I wouldn't mind building you a red room, if that's what you want."

"I'm afraid to say: you're too late. Mr. Bass here already started constructions."

"Well isn't he a lucky bastard." Mr. Grey eyes Chuck with wonder and surprise.

"You already know, Nathaniel." Chuck continues with the introductions. "Next to him sits Mr. Troy Davis."

"Gentlemen, may I introduce Miss. Blair Waldorf."

"Gentlemen, it was a pleasure to meet you all." I say with a polite nod of my head while I place my hand on his shoulder. "I'll leave you to your game now."  
"Oh, Mr. Bass, you are supposed to play fair." I counter in a whisper before I start to walk off. He catches my hand just as I have run out of shoulder for it to linger on. I look at him and he raises his eyebrows with genuine surprise. He holds my hand in place on his shoulder, so I lean down when I speak. "I know you are making them believe you are bluffing, while I am pretty sure you have a high hand." I whisper in his ear. He hides his guilty smile in a laugh.

"Do I?" He wonders, smirk firm in place. He's making me doubt my words. I eye him with suspicion, while I calculate my next move.

"May I?" I wonder.

He gestures that I am free to do as I please. "Chuck, what are you doing?" I hear Nate on his right whisper at him. Chuck shushes him with a simple gesture of his hand. "Let her." He answers. He's too smug, too confident. I eye the cards on the table. There's a 5 and a 7 of hearts, a 10, a queen and a 9 of spades.

"All in..." I say as I push all of his chips in the middle of the table.

"Are you insane?" Nate asks me.

"No."

"I can no believe this." Nate throws his hands in the air rather dramatically. Never figured he would be the drama king-type.

"Kiss your chips goodbye, Bass." Mr. Walker on his left says as he pushes his own chips forward. "All in."

"Me too." Mister Grey adds. "This is the most fun we've had in weeks."

"I agree." Mister Davis pitches in. "You should bring her along more often." He comments towards Chuck.

"Perhaps I should." Chuck smirks.

All eyes are on Nate now. They are all highly anticipating his next move. "I'll pass."

"Wuss." Mr. Walker comments.

"Call me all the names you want, but I'm not going to be left chip less after this round."

"The one to be chip less will be him." Mister Grey counters as he points at Chuck, who simply grins.

"Show your true colors, Bass."

"I'll let Miss Waldorf here do the honors." Chuck muses, his eyes rake over my body as he says my name, making my temp rise and freeze at the same time.

"With pleasure." I smirk. "Steady yourselves gentlemen." I say before I reveal his Jack and King of spades. Re-arranging the cards so they line up perfectly: K – Q – J – 10 – 9 Leaving him with a Straight Flush and the highest hand possible in this game.

"How?" Mr. Grey and Mr. Walters shout out, while Nate bursts out laughing. Meanwhile I leave the table. My job is done. Not that I didn't do much. Chuck did all the work.

"Did you use her to cheat?" I hear Mr. Davis wonder.

"Gentlemen, I believe this game is over." I watch Chuck take a sip of his tumbler as he leans back, throwing a look my way. "But perhaps a rematch?" In the mean time the card dealer has started to gather all of Chuck's chips. "Put it in my tab. I'm going to stretch my legs for a moment."

I'm already a few feet away as he catches up: "thank you gorgeous" He whispers into my ear. "You played them well."

"I did. Didn't I." I smile proudly. I see he's still holding onto that glass of scotch.

"May I?" I wonder, gesturing to the glass.

"Of course." He says, handing it to me, before we step outside onto the terrace. Chuck closes the double doors behind us, surrounding us in complete silence. The air is chilly. I shiver and he hands me his jacket.

"Did you see the look on their faces." I laugh. "They never saw that one coming."

"You took them by surprise." He says while he watches me take a sip of his scotch. "I was unaware of your knowledge of the cards, Miss Waldorf." I accept his compliment with a small smile while I try to hand him his glass back. He rejects it with a silent gesture.

"There are other thing you have no knowledge about." I reply in a smug manner while I lean against the railing of the balcony.

"Enlighten me." His words fill the air with a sexual tension as we heat up our surroundings. Our chemistry is literally making sparks fly and we are getting closer to lighting up the sky with each step he comes closer. I love that predatorily sway in his step.

"Later perhaps." I respond playfully, before I wonder: "What's my reward?"

"Me." He muses.

_**One day when the light is glowing  
I'll be in my castle golden  
But until the gates are open  
I just wanna feel this moment**_

We make our way back inside as other couples figured out the perks of the balconies and interrupted us. Not that I am thinking of him and me as a couple, it's merely a figure of speech, unfortunately. I hope no-one will notice my swollen and red lipstick free lips. Once inside he pulls me in the opposite direction of the tables, through the double doors that shield this party form the outside world. Once in the hallway I push him against the cold marble wall. I figured it would be better to beat him to it, then to yelp when my naked skin comes in contact with them instead. He tastes of scotch and cigars, just the way I like. A groan / moan leaves his lips, making me continue my heated ministrations against his lips. I capture his bottom lip with my teeth and tug at it, only to be able to sooth the heated skin afterwards with gentle kisses. What in the world was I thinking, asking him not to kiss me. I move my lips to the spot he always pick on my neck. It doesn't take long until I figure out what he prefers done. I receive a throatily and cursed "God…" wrapped in a slight moan for my hard work.

I smirk proudly and throw his earlier comment back at him: "Not God. Just me…"

His eyes fly open. They are blazing when they meet mine. "What did you say?"

I know I provoked him. It was my intention to do so and I'm about to poke around in the lion's den some more: "No." I start repeating. "Not. God. Just. Me." I say as I prep butterfly kisses against his jaw.

Without a word he slips out of my hold, grasps my wrist and pulls me along as he starts marching away. I'm in trouble. I just wonder in what kind. We make our way for the left side of the double stairs. "Chuck. Not so fast." I beg, almost stumbling over in my very high, honestly unnatural and too high heels. He ignores my request and pulls me up the stairs. Not nearly ten steps up, a guard catches up with us. "Sir. I'm going to have to ask you to go back down and return to the party. This area is off limits to the guests." The man says as he takes a stand in front of us.

"I'm no guest." Chuck answers and sidesteps the guard, continuing to climb the stairs, still dragging me in tow.

"Sir." The man takes a hold of his Armani jacket.

"Let go." Chuck growls before he frees himself out of the guards grasp, rather roughly. "Do you know who I am…"

"Mister Bass!" Another guard comes running up the stairs. "My sincerest apologies, Sir.

"Ryan, who is this moron?" Chuck barks at the second guard.

"Brad is new to job, Sir." Ryan starts to explain. "It's his second day on the job. Forgive him, Sir. He has no idea who you are, Sir."

"At least he's doing what he's paid for." Chuck comments.

"I am truly sorry, Mr. Bass. I was handling a matter of inappropriate behavior outside."

"Don't let it happen twice."

"Absolutely not, Sir." Ryan responds. "My sincerest apologies, Sir." Brad adds.

We continue to climb the steps. "Have a pleasant evening, Mr. and Mrs. Bass." I hear Brad call after us. I look back and see how Ryan's eyes grow wide. I close my eyes while my cheeks start to burn a cherry red. I see Chuck turn around once more, eyeing the young and unlucky young man with a deathly stare and yet a little smirk. Brad pales instantly and starts to stutter and mumble something that sounds like an apology: "Oh, Sir. I…" "I am truly…" "I am so sorr…"

Chuck interrupts Brad, not even granting him another look, as he orders Ryan to "teach the boy".

"Yes, sir. I will, Sir." Ryan responds with a nod and a slight bow.

"Come." I muse while I pull him further up the stairs. I don't want something like this ruining his plans. I'm pretty sure they involve my dress hitting the floor and him shirtless. The latter is actually my plan, but who cares right? I smirk at the thought and wonder what the look on his face will be at the sight of my deep purple la perla's. A little bird in the store told me he has a certain admiration for the color. It's a good thing I charged it on my own credit card.

"Good evening, Sir." Ryan finishes "Good evening Miss."

_**Time is money, the only difference is I own it**_  
_**Like a stopwatch, let's stop time and enjoy this moment**_

* * *

**_Author's Note:  
I can not believe Siren's Call received it's hundred reviews already.  
It feels just as if I started writing it yesterday!  
Anyhow, I am so grateful for each and every one that I wanted to take a moment to thank all of you.  
This story is far from over and I have outlined the next 4 chapters already, so you can be expecting them soon. I try to get one chapter out each month, but please remember I am a fulltime working mother of a two-and-a-half-year old, with a husband that demands my attention from time to time. So don't shoot me if one chapter takes more time to write than the other. L once told me: "You can't rush greatness..."_**

**_A thank you to :_**

**_Rf, hipskip 11, Dimples84, Guest 1, Salbaby_**  
**_Sunshineboogie, BBCBPP130, Stella.1886, pty_**  
**_CarolinaGirl313, olimgossip, Guest 2, Marialena,_**  
**_Pia21, Cat8000, Guest 3, nameless_**

**_For reviewing 'Stay'!_**


	9. Fever

_**Chapter 9 'Fever'**_

_**Fever in the morning,  
Fever all through the night,  
Sun lights up the day time  
moon lights up the night  
**_

I snuggle my naked body closer to his, wrapping my leg around him as he pulls me closer. "Five more minutes..." Chuck mumbles against my head. I nod in agreement. It was rather late last night before we really went to bed, since Chuck decided to go all Christian Grey on me. Apparently the mentioning of the red room triggered something fascinating and yes, it involved his bowtie. I smile at the thought of him tying my hands above my head so he could have his _very_ wicked way with me. No accessories were involved or needed in case you were wondering.

I slide my hand across his chest, playing with his chest hair a bit, wrapping some small hairs around my pointer finger. "The chef is going ballistic, because he has to keep reheating breakfast." I am vaguely aware of a voice in the room, but still too much asleep to trigger any kind of response other than a loud rumbling of my stomach after hearing the word breakfast. I would kill for a French toast with butter right now. "Mmm..."

"So get out of bed and go eat some lost..." The curtains fly open and the voice pauses. "… bread"

I shield my face from the winter sun shining directly into the bedroom. I guess that it wasn't a dream and that whomever entered the room just turn around.

"What the hell?" Chuck roars, sitting up. His sudden movement causes me to jolt to an awake state of mind, when my head rolls from his chest onto the matrass.

"I had no idea..." The voice continues. I look up and discover it is no-one other than Nathaniel standing at the end if the bed: eyeing us in our full partly-entangled and semi-naked glory. The duvet covers the basic parts, but still, it must be some sight. "Brad apparently failed to mention that you didn't retire alone last night."

"You should fire that incompetent imbecile." Chuck comments wryly.

"Perhaps." Nate shrugs. "Anyway, get out of that bed. Grandfather is due to arrive at any given moment, so I would prefer the two, well three, of you running into each other at least fully dressed."

"There's nothing wrong with Blair's Eve's costume." Chuck smirks, making me feel subconscious of my state of underdress as he peers under the blanket at my naked body. "Perfect." He muses before his lips combine with mine.

"I'm the least worried about her physique." Nate responds as he eyes us impatiently.

"So it's me you are worried about." Chuck smirks. "I don't think there's anything to complain about. Don't you agree?" He wonders eyeing me as he lifts the sheet so I can have a look at his naked form. The man is simply perfect. I eye his rigid member and immediately last night's memories fill my mind.

"I agree." I whisper in his ear, pushing myself up in order to do so, meanwhile I let my hand slide towards his member, that twitches happily when I wrap my hand around it. Chuck's eyes, instantly clouded with desire, burn into mine at my touch. I smile sweetly with a hint of innocence.

"You know how grandfather feels about rumpled sheets." Nate demands our attention. He tries his best to keep his eyes away from the obvious bulge underneath the sheet. "So I would like to see the two of you out of bed and downstairs at breakfast sooner rather than later. You two are the only remaining evidence of our little gathering here last night." Nate states before he walks out.

To my surprise Chuck obliged and a few moments later we are both out of bed. Since I wasn't prepared to stay, I lack a morning after ensemble. Coming prepared is really something that I need to learn in this line of work. I never know where I'll be an hour later. I'm lucky that Chuck didn't put my ass in the limo after I confessed to him that I was lacking a morning after attire.

"Why don't you get that lovely ass in the shower." He muses into my ear instead, as he ushers me off the bathroom. "I'll take care of things."

After a few moment later I hear him step into the shower with me. I feel him rubbing soap against my back with a washing cloth. I do the same for him. As we re-enter the room, both wrapped in a fluffy white towel, after a short shower. We find two sets of clothing displayed on the bed. I instantly notice that the looks match in the subtlest of ways. I wonder when ether the subtle matching of our outfits is a subtle hint for something else to, but that all depends on who put these outfits together…

"Where do you keep finding clothes for me." I wonder, prying for an answer on my unasked question.

"My assistant does." He responds, for the slightest moment my face falls, almost giving away my disappointment, but I gather myself just in time and smile. I should have known not to hope. I'm being paid to be here after all, perhaps the still unannounced time of my departure makes me just that little bit too hopeful.

"Is she here?" I wonder. The feeling in the pit of my stomach is hard to describe, but somewhere between envy and jealousy would be just about right.

"No. Of course not." Chuck smirks as puts on his deep blue dress shirt. I wonder if my envy/jealousy is obvious to him. I walk over to the bed and eye the deep purple lace lingerie set. I pick up the thong. "Did she pick this out too?" I wonder deviously, eyeing the little piece of fabric that dangles on my finger.

His smirk turns into a grin. "No."

I smile pleased. Pleased that I'm just not one of the others, that he takes the most limited amount of time out of his busy schedule for me, that he desires me enough to care about what kind of underwear I'm wearing. I pick up the matching bra and my clutch and walk off to the bathroom. I drop my towel in the linen basket and dress myself in the ensemble he picked out. I gently comb my lose curls to one side, creating a vintage look. I use bobby pins to keep it like that. Once I'm pleased with my hair I move on to apply a natural looking amount of eyeliner and mascara, I dab my cherry red lipstick against my lips and rub it open with my pinky finger to create a natural red-lips-look instead of the vixen-like lips I sported last night.

When I re-enter the room Chuck is standing in front of the full-length mirror in the corner, tying a double Windsor knot in his tie. I walk over to the bed and pick up the skirt first. I can feel his eyes on me when I step into the skirt and look up. Our eyes connect in the mirror, when I reach for the polka dotted blouse.

"Don't stop on my account." He muses, while his eyes rake over my body. Every single hair on my body stands up, leaving me with goose bumps all over. It's insane the way he makes my body shake and shiver, and he's not even touching me. The sexual tension between us is easy to charge, and we both know just how to do that.

"Wasn't my intention." I respond playfully while zipping up my skirt. I step into my shoes before I walk over to stand beside him. He steps sideways, making room for me, so I can have a proper look at myself in the full-length mirror. My lose Oxford blue skirt reaches just mid-thigh, a bit too high for me to be truly comfortable with it. I try to pull it down a bit, he stops me with a simple gesture. When he puts his hand over mine, his large hand covers my own completely and his fingertips land on my thigh. "Don't," he muses against the shell of my ear. "be so self-conscious, gorgeous."

At first my smile does not reach my eyes. He let's go of my hand as he moves completely behind me. I feel him tying the two ribbons together, that keeps the collar of my cream-colored blouse in place. The ribbon at the back has the same color as my skirt and the polka dots on my blouse. While I study my look in the mirror, Chuck brings me the large belt, that sports a beautiful bow, matches my shoes perfectly and ties the skirt and blouse together as if it's a dress. He looks dashing in his midnight blue suit, white dress shirt and his tie that's striped in a variation of blue's, oxford blue being one of them.

_**I light up when you call my name,  
you know I'm going to treat you right  
You give me fever,  
when you kiss me  
Fever when you hold me tight. **_

I poke around in my bowl of fruit, the piece of strawberry has seen every side of the bowl before I eventually put it in my mouth. We are sitting at the very large breakfast bar in the kitchen. The chef keeps scowling at me, my lack in appetite must be obvious to the man. It looks and smells delicious, but I've never been a breakfast person. Neither is Chuck I presume, half way through his second slice of lost bread, he pushed his plate aside and brought his coffee closer.

"Eat something." He muses into my ear. "I'm afraid the chef will shoot you if you move that piece of grape around one more time."

I blush a cherry red and he smirks, while Nate raises an eyebrow at us over his coffee.

"Try this." He says, offering a small piece of sugared lost bread.

I take it, unwilling to refuse him. It tastes delicious, but fully understanding why he was unable to finish that second slice. It's very sweet and delicious but so very heavy. I lick some of the powdered sugar off my bottom lips. His eyes dart away from mine towards my lip when I do so and reconnect with mine merely seconds later.

"You missed a spot." He smirks, wetting his lips. He leans forwards, his lips are slowly coming closer to the corner of my mouth. My heart is beating franticly in my chest, awaiting the feeling of his lips on mine. I close my eyes in anticipation of the rush I'm going to feel, but there comes none. When I open my eyes, I catch him looking at Nate for a second, before our eyes reconnect.  
He gently blows the sugar away. I take in a short breath and close my eyes at the sensation of his hot breath against my skin.

"Grandfather." Nate jumps up from his seat.

I feel Chuck pull away instantly and when I open my eyes, I see him sipping his coffee in the most nonchalant matter. It's as if the previous moment never occurred. He straightens his back and turns to me, giving me a small wink. "I expect you to follow through on the changes immediately." Chuck says in a businesslike-tone as Mr. William Vanderbilt enters the room.

I straighten myself before responding with a smile: "Of course, Mr. Bass." I take my phone out of my purse and start typing away at the keys.

"Good." He says, as he sets his cup of coffee down, turning to face Mr. Vanderbilt: "William, it's good to see you."

"Charles, the pleasure is all mine." Mr. Vanderbilt responds as the two man shake hands. "You must tell me all about how you pulled that deal off with Mr. Walters."

"I think, I'll take that one to the grave." Chuck smirks, William laughs.

"Is that Mimi's replacement?" Mr. Vanderbilt wonders, pointing at me.

"Perhaps." Chuck responds, receiving a glare from Nate when his eyes rake over my body is the most sexual matter. "She's on a test-run-basis now."

I hop of the stool and walk over to the two men. "Blair Waldorf." I say when I offer Mr. Vanderbilt my hand.

"William Vanderbilt." He returns, shaking my hand in the process.

"I know." I smile sweetly.

"Of course you do." He smiles, eyeing me before his eyes return to Chuck. "Miss Waldorf?" He wonders in affirmation.

I nod.

"Sound familiar." He says.

I play dumb and shrug my shoulders, the fact that my father's arrest was in the paper for weeks, a while back, has no business here. I hope my nonchalant matter will make him drop the topic sooner rather than later.

"I'm sad to see Mimi go." Mister Vanderbilt continues. I let a relieved sigh slip past my lips. "Her qualities were appreciated." Mr. Vanderbilt continues this chat with Chuck. I catch him eyeing me, with a questioning look for just the lightest of moments after, but he appears to have dropped it after I start to walk away.

"Are you going to finish that?" The chef wonders, as I return to my seat.

"No." I respond while I pick my phone up.

"Those same qualities got her fired." Nate ads, mixing himself into the conversation for the first time.

"Yes, it's unfortunate that Mrs. Robinson walked in on Mr. Robison enjoying those qualities." Mr. Vanderbilt smirks.

"She hosted the best private events." Nate smiles dreamily, receiving a glare from his grandfather at his blunt suggestion. It must be odd for the men to hear his grandson talk about enjoying the private events with an event planner twice his age. Perhaps granddaddy Vanderbilt is unaware of the true nature of their 'relationship'.

"You won't have that problem, darling." Mr. Vanderbilt addresses me next. I look up from my phone and eye him with a raised eyebrow.

"Don't judge that book by its cover, grandfather." Nate receives a glare the moment the suggestion leaves his lips. William Vanderbilt raises his eyebrow at me after Nate's snarky comment and throws Chuck a questioning look.

"He's just jealous, because I'm negotiating an exclusive contract with her and he can't top my offer." Chuck responds with a small smirk tugging at the corner of his mouth.

"I'm working on it." Nate challenges.

"You better get that in writing soon." I pitch in, the three men turn their heads towards me. I step down from the stool once more and walk over to stand beside Chuck. "Mr. Bass took the time to go over _every single detail_ of the contract with me." I eye him playfully, while I drag out the words.

"Perhaps you should reconsider the exclusive part, Charles." Mr. Vanderbilt comments in a light tone, covering the serious undertone. Perhaps Mr. Vanderbilt also liked Mimi for more than he should have.

Chuck pushes his lips together, as if he's really thinking about it. "I think I'll pass." Making Mr. Vanderbilt erupt in a fit of laughter.

"Do you have time for some business talk, Charles?" Mr. Vanderbilt wonders, while he looks down at his Rolex. "It's almost eleven…"

"Of course." Chuck nods. "Blair,"

"Yes?"

"Reschedule our lunch at the Marquis."

"Of course." I nod, cool and calm on the outside, while I try to remember if he ever mentioned anything about lunch at the Marquis to me in the last 24 hours. I come up empty, and figure it must be some part of a plan he's working up.

"Nate?" Mr. Vanderbilt calls after his grandson.

"Just a second." Nate responds. While William Vanderbilt walks Chuck away from me, I hear him say: "I'm glad to see that there is still some friendly rivalry between the two of you."

"Exclusive contract?" Nate wonders. I know he's asking questions on Diana's behalf now.

"I don't know what you are talking about." I say sincerely.

"You are up to something," Nate states, eyeing me intently "Perhaps you have inherited some of you father's qualities."

I hold back a gasp, and the urge to slap him. How dare he! Instead I keep my voice steady and withdraw any unwanted emotion from my face. "I think you have a vivid imagination." I smirk, challenging him. "Everything that just occurred was a charade. You do realize that, or don't you?"

"That's not what I am talking about, and you know it." Nate responds.

I frown and he continues: "There's something off about the way the two of you interact."

"There's nothing _off_ about it." I respond, unsure of where he's taking this conversation. "I'm just being me and he's just being him. That's how we interact."

"So you are not even going to try to deny you have a hidden agenda?" He wonders.

"Why don't you tell me. You seem to have figured it all out." I bite. "Nothing I say here will change your mind."

"Don't play the innocent card, Blair." Nate counters. "He's Chuck Bass. Everybody has a hidden agenda."

"Well, I don't." I say, proudly, holding my head high and my back straight. "There is nothing to deny. If you want me to I can go into the library and set the record straight, I will. I can tell your grandfather I'm a hooker, employed by your cougar girlfriend, who was invited to one of you poker parties and who spend the night with her hands tied above her head, while your best friend had his very wicked way with me…" As I speak Nate grows quiet and eyes me with doubtful eyes, letting my words sink in. Clearly uncertain what to think. I'm glad Chuck has such a good friend who has his back and I'm sure that people have tried to take advantage of Chuck in the past, but I'm also certain that he sees right through them from the start and kicks them to the curb without another word. What Nate fails to notice that if Chuck did not want me here, I never would have set foot in the Vanderbilt manor and that I'm here on his invitation and paycheck for that matter. Perhaps it is my presence that is upsetting him.

"What's going on?" Chuck, who just entered the room, wonders. He's staring at us intently, assessing the situation.

"Nothing." I say when I eye Chuck with a smile, before I start to move towards him.

"Nothing." Nate confirms. Chuck glares at him.

"Your grandfather wants ice." Chuck spits out the word as if it's venom. Why bother drinking a fifty-something-year old scotch when you are going to ruin it with ice anyway.

_**Now give me fever,  
when were kissing  
Fever with that flame in you  
set me on fire, until I burn for you**_

It was about eleven forty five when Chuck excused the both of use and guided me to the limo that drove us back into town.

"So tell me. What did Mimi do besides fucking half of DC's upper class?"

Chuck smiled at me before he pulled me closer. "She was my event planner."

Interesting. "Your?" I wondered in a moment of spontaneous jealousy. My pitch too high, my reaction too fast and the way he raised his eyebrow at me: I just knew he noticed.

"She handled the events for Bass Industries." He says, a small smirk tugging at the corner of his mouth, obviously amused by my sudden jealous streak.

"She handles a lot more than that apparently." I know jealousy will get me nowhere but backwards with him, even though he seems amused by it.

"On her own time." Chuck responds, confirming my assumptions.

"Did she handle you" I pause for a moment "on her own time?"

It takes him a moment to respond. Perhaps he's calculating the risk of telling me and generating another jealous outburst.

"Once or twice, yes." He finally comments. I keep my face blank and I can tell by the change of look in his eyes that he's surprised. Surprised is good. I look at him and wait until the driver has rounded a corner to place myself in his lap.

"Was she good?" I wonder, straddling him.

"I think what you mean is 'is she better than me', is it not?"

I give him a mean glare, before I respond. "Yes." I say while I roll my hips against his pelvis. "Was, she better?" He gives me a small smirk at my use of the past tense. His hands hold me into place when his hips respond to mine immediately.

"She was nowhere near as good as you." He responds while he nibbles away at the skin of my neck and I relax against his body.

I bite my bottom lip in an effort to keep my big smile, well from becoming so big. "Good." I say with a large grin, my attempt has proven to be effortless once more.

"You have nothing to be insecure about." He muses against my skin, his words have a way of making me shiver, while my skin burns heatedly. We ended up having lunch in the back of the limo. A bottle of Veuve Cliquot and a bowl of fresh strawberries as appetizer, him as my main course. His hands roaming my body in the same heated way as mine are roaming his. My kisses are filled with need, the need to taste him, to feel him inside of me. A gasp slips past my lips when I feel him push a finger past my folds, deep inside me. I'm wet, slick and tight around his finger. His tip brushes against my g-spot and I roll my hips against his hand, urging him on to repeat whatever he just did. He rubs the spot with expertise and precision. I pant heavily while I feel my orgasm building up inside of me. In an attempt to keep myself quiet I bite my lip, hard. So hard I get the taste of iron in my mouth. He covers my mouth with his hand in an attempt to aid me in my own attempt to keep silent. He kisses the skin of my neck while he keeps up his torture. He's skilled enough to know, with precision, how to keep me at this clouded height, but without letting me tumble into my release, which my body is desperate for. I start to ride his hand in an attempt to push myself over that edge he's holding me back from, making the nearing fall higher, longer and more alluring. When my attempt to aid myself backfires: he stops all movement. I feel my release slipping away from me, I start to ride his hand furiously while he just smirks against the skin of my neck.

"You know I don't like disobedient girls." He muses just below my ear.

As his words sink in, I realize what I have done. Remembering his fondness of control and dominance I play the submissive card: "Please, Chuck."

My words earn me a low groan. I move my hand towards his crotch, finding his member hard and erect. I rub against the fabric of his pants with slow and rhythmic strokes. His breathing quickens, and he recommences his ministrations inside me. "Oh, yes…" I moan my thank you to him. He stops all movement again immediately after. I groan frustrated.

"You almost had me." He muses dark and angry against my lips.

I smile before I manage to give him an innocent "What?"

"You know what I do to naughty girls." He continues.

"You fuck them into oblivion." I respond with a wicked please-do-that-to-me grin.

"I punish them." He counters, pulling his finger out of me. He makes me taste myself, when he places his finger into my mouth, before I can protest. I suck his finger clean of my fluids, licking it with the tip of my tongue, before I wrap my tongue around it and suck it off. I match the movement of my lips around his fingers with the movement of my hand against his pants, creating a certain mental illusion. My eyes gleam devilishly when his breathing speeds up. He inserts his finger into me once more, making me rise towards the edge once more. I try to keep my strokes as rhythmic as I possibly can, but I'm not as successful as I would want to be.

"Oh, Chuck." I announce my approaching big O to him. He slips another finger into me, moving his hand in and out of me in a very rapid pace, but hitting it right in the spot over and over and over and over. He pushes my legs wider, my skirt higher before he brings his face between my legs. The feeling of the tip of his tongue against my bundle of nerves and the continued fast rhythm of his finger against my spot make me feel something I have never ever felt before. I'm had my fair shares of O's, big o's, small o's, mechanically induced o's, but this… this is a new sensation that hits me, a new kind of feeling is building up inside of me. It feel heavy, it's making my body shake and quiver all over and finally I feel like I'm going to explode.

"Yes."

"Yes…"

"Oh… !" I say, a little bit too loud. Chuck covers my mouth with his, drowning out the pleasure cries that follow next. I entire body tightens, I stretch my legs as if I'm holding back a wall while his fingers keep up that torturous fast rhythm.

"Let go." He muses against my lips before he kisses them, catching the cry that emerges from them when I do what I'm told and let go. I come all over his fingers and hand while he keeps rubbing my spot with accurate precision, while my entire body trembles under his talented touch and I squirt all over his fingers and hand. Due to the lack of oxygen going to my brain, my body feels as if I'm tripping. I'm dizzy, disoriented in a pleasant way and unaware of what going on around me.

"Keep driving until I say otherwise." Chuck commands into a speaker. I realize the car has stopped moving, I take a peek outside and see the entrance of my building.

"I'll do, sir." Arthur responds as the limo starts rolling again. He switches off the speaker, leaving no chances of being interrupted…

_**Fever, till you sizzle,  
what a lovely way to burn…**_

AN: I'm so sorry it took so long to get this chapter out. You are free to blame my too busy life as the cause, I do the same ;), but the most important part is, that it's out. It's finished. And I have already started writing the next chapter. I'm not very far yet, but I'll get there. I'm going to take my time with the next chapter as well, there's a whole lot of drama on it's way and I need to get it right. I need to nail it, and you cannot rush greatness or perfection. As usual you are free to leave behind thoughts, idea's or anything else you want to write down in that box below. I look forward to reading each and every one of them.

I also want to say that due to the lack of new 'Ed/Chuck' material I had to find a new inspiration somewhere and boy, he's some inspiration. Perhaps some of you know: Matt Bomer… Hot hot hot! I'm addicted to his series 'White Collar' where he plays this very sexy, very talented con-artist. I have watched all four seasons in under 2 weeks… Highly addictive! Enough about Matt… I look forward on seeing Ed star in Romeo and Julliet and anything else for that matter, but so far no news about him in any other projects, so I'm kind of disappointed in you Ed! So far there is no new on any new projects where we can see you display your talent or gorgeous self!

Until the next chapter!

XOXO,

D.


End file.
